The Stuff of Legends
by N'kala
Summary: Can Daniel live up to the reputations of his teammates?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Stuff of Legends  
**Author**: N'kala  
**Disclaimer**: If wishes were horses, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
**Summary**: Can Daniel live up to the reputations of his teammates?  
**Spoilers**: Teeny, tiny one for Emancipation, and little ones for Within the Serpent's Lair  
**Season**: Early season 2, just after Within the Serpent's Lair  
**Author's Notes**: A work from way back. I love innocent, insecure Daniel the best, so most of my work will focus around that. Slight AU, however- I'm not entirely sure if this is accurate, but in my little world, there are no civs in the first season- just Daniel. The second season is about expansion and getting more civilians into the program. If anything I write is not in canon with the show, then it's not. I write what the muse whispers into my ear. :)

**P.S**.- Since it's taking me so long to write, I'll be posting this story in parts. More to come!

**The Stuff of Legends**  
**By: N'kala**

Chapter One

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood in the briefing room, looking through the glass window down at the 'gate room. His eyes studied the group of soldiers clustered around Sgt. Harriman as the bespectacled man spoke to them, presumably telling them all about the Stargate. The looks on the faces of the soldiers stretched between stunned, disbelieving, and awed. Idly, Jack wondered how many of them would actually make it onto one of the new SG teams.

"So what number tour group is this, Colonel?" Lou Ferretti asked, moving to stand beside Jack.

Jack snorted. "Could still be number one, for all I know. Harriman gets around pretty quick, even _with_ all those tagalongs."

"You been to speak to any of 'em yet?" Ferretti asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nah. My team's still intact. I'll leave that sort of thing to you."

The leader of SG-2 glanced at his long-time friend. "Suit yourself, but you might want to talk to them for a reason other than recruiting a new member. Seems as though some people have been floating stories to the newbies, and most of them are about SG-1."

Jack raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Ferretti properly. "Really?"

Ferretti smirked. "You guys are quickly assuming legend status. That little jaunt to Apophis' ships to save the Earth? That's probably the most popular story out there. The first trip to Abydos is rating a close second, with your Captain kicking some Shavadai butt coming third."

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with those stories being spread around, would you, Lou?" Jack asked.

"Who, me?" Ferretti replied with an innocence that didn't fool Jack one bit. 

"Right," Jack said. "What was I thinking?" 

Movement from down below drew the two men's attentions to the 'gate room. They watched as Harriman waved up at them, causing the soldiers to turn and look up. As soon as their eyes lit on Jack, several of them began speaking to one another, shock and excitement in their eyes.

Ferretti chuckled. "Yep, legends, the lot of you. Get ready for some serious boot-licking, Colonel." 

"By only half of our new recruits," Jack told him. "Did you hear? Hammond's bringing on some civilians to help Daniel out with all his rocks." 

"Is it true that the general named the Doc as a department head for Archaeology?" Ferretti asked.

Jack nodded. "I don't think they know what to call Daniel's department yet. Daniel's mentioned he needs help translating stuff, as well as classifying and cataloguing it. Apparently, looking at those rocks and actually being able to _read_ the stuff on them are two completely different things." 

The soldiers down below were finally ushered out of the 'gate room by Harriman. Jack and Ferretti watched them go in silence.

"Had lunch yet, Lou?" Jack asked.

Ferretti smirked. "I suppose that the fact that the next stop on the tour is the commissary has nothing to do with your desire to eat?"

"Sheer coincidence," Jack stated as the two headed out of the briefing room.

* * *

"Can you believe it? That was _the_ Colonel O'Neill!" 

"Do you think that any of those stories we've heard about are even true?" 

"You saw the 'gate! How could anyone make _that_ up?" 

Lieutenant Jason Sloane shook his head at his friend. "Can you believe these guys, Phil?" he asked, _sotto voce_. "They sound like a bunch of girls fawning over some movie star." 

Lieutenant Phil Preston lifted an eyebrow. "Like you weren't thinking it? Come on, Jason, O'Neill was a legend _before _the Stargate program. The guy is best in his field; are you telling me you _wouldn't_ give your left arm to be assigned to _his_ team?"

"I didn't say _that_," Sloane replied. "Although, some of those stories _do_ seem to be too good to be true." 

"Well, believe them," Captain Craig Andrews spoke up. "I spoke with Major Ferretti earlier about a place on his team, and he told me that, if anything, the stories don't even come close." 

"I wonder if we'll see any other SG-1 members," Preston stated.

The sound of a crash drew their attention away from their tour guide and down a side corridor. Andrews, Preston, and Sloane paused slightly, then broke away from their group to see what had happened.

A man with gray hair was just helping a younger man off of the floor. Curious eyes slipped over the older man with the short gray hair and fell on the longer, definitely not regulation length blond hair. The two men began to collect the papers and files that were scattered all over the floor from what undoubtedly had been a collision. 

"Sorry, Dr. Jackson," the older man was saying, stacking papers and handing them to the bemused younger man. 

"Uh, it's okay," the younger man stammered. "My fault, I, uh, wasn't paying attention." 

"Hey, Dannyboy!" 

All eyes shifted further down the hallway, where O'Neill and Ferretti were approaching from. A fond look of exasperation was on Jack's face as he approached the younger man.

"Uh, hi, Jack, Lou,"the young mangreeted.

Jack nodded at the gray-haired man. "Siler. He mow you down again?" 

"Not exactly, sir," the gray-haired man replied, straightening. "It was sort of a . . . mutual collision." 

Ferretti chuckled as Jack waved the gray-haired man on. Collecting what had to be the largest wrench the three new recruits had ever seen, the man that Jack had addressed as 'Siler' continued on down the hall.

Jack stooped down and collected the rest of the papers that Siler had been stacking and tucked them under one arm. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. How many times have I told you not to read and walk at the same time?"

"It was important, Jack!" the young man, Daniel, insisted. "Those are some more files on some people I'd like for General Hammond to consider working at the SGC. I'm really hoping he'll agree to hire Robert Rothman. I know him from way back, and-." 

"Can we help you, gentlemen?" 

Jack's suddenly hard voice halted Daniel mid-word. Confused blue eyes turned towards the three men who were frozen under Jack's hard stare. 

"Er . . . sorry, sir," Sloane stuttered, straightening. "We, uh, we were on the tour when we heard a crash and came to see if anyone needed help." 

"And you just decided to gawk instead?" Jack challenged. "If that's the kind of help you're going to offer the SGC, airman, then I'll have Sgt. Harriman show you the door. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Sir, yes sir!" Sloane, Preston, and Andrews all barked.

"Dismissed!" Jack snapped.

The three men hurried away to catch up with the rest of their group.

"Nice going, Jason,"Preston muttered.

Sloane shot him an irritated look. "I didn't hear _you_ come up with anything better."

"Who was the geek?" Andrews asked.

"That guy Siler called him Dr. Jackson," Preston stated. "I think he's the Dr. Jackson on SG-1."

"The guy that opened the Stargate?" Sloane said, incredulous, recalling their initial briefing just before the tour. "That can't be him! The guy looks like a wimp!"

"I don't know who else it might be," Preston replied. "Besides, he called Colonel O'Neill by his first name, and as far as I'm aware, he's the only civilian on base." 

"He didn't look like much," Andrews commented. "He can't possibly be the guy from those stories we've been hearing. Taking out Ra, going to an alternate dimension and getting intel to stop the assault on earth; I mean, the guy couldn't even get down the hall without being knocked over." 

"I bet O'Neill and his teammates cover for him," Sloane said. "A guy like that has no place on a front line team." 

"Oh, and you do?" Preston taunted.

"More than some clumsy geek!" Sloane snapped. "He's taking the place of a more capable soldier who deserves to be on the team." 

"Yeah, well, like it or not, I don't think Dr. Jackson's going to be looking for reassignment anytime soon," Andrews cut in. "Shame, too. I'd like a shot to be on SG-1." 

"Who says we can't try?" Sloane asked. "All we have to do is prove to O'Neill that we're better for the job than the geek, and he'll boot him off and pick one of us." 

"How?" Preston asked, curious.

A conniving smile spread across Sloane's face. "Just leave that up to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Don't you think you were a little hard on them, Jack?" Daniel asked as he fell into step beside his friend.

Jack rolled his eyes. "They expect stuff like that, Daniel. Besides, they were just standing there eavesdropping when they should have been with the tour. They need to learn how to follow orders now, or they won't be able to handle being a part of the SGC."

Ferretti smirked at Jack. "Come on, Jack, cut them a little slack. After all, they were probably a little star-struck."

"What?" Daniel asked, blue eyes flickering to Ferretti in confusion.

"Never mind," Jack told him. "Listen, have you eaten yet today?"

"Yes," Daniel replied, his tone a little put off at the implication of being unable to feed himself.

"Let me guess," Jack stated. "Coffee and a Snickers bar?"

Daniel ducked his head. "I had some Doritoes, too."

Ignoring Ferretti's stifled laughter, Jack shook his head. "Figures. Come on, Daniel. You probably need to take a break anyway. You're joining us for lunch."

"But-," Daniel began to protest.

"But nothing," Jack told him firmly. "Besides; we're already here."

Daniel glanced forward and saw that he had, indeed, arrived in the commissary. The room was a little more crowded than was usual, owing to the fact that all of the new recruits were just sitting down to eat their own lunches, as well as most of the regular members of the SGC.

"I don't think we're going to find a place to sit, Jack," Daniel observed.

"We'll see," Jack replied. He led the small group over to the food and began selecting the items that most appealed to him. Spying Daniel's sparse tray beside him, he tossed a couple extra side dishes onto the young man's tray and silenced any protest with a sharp look. The two bickered good-naturedly through the line, with Ferretti throwing in an incendiary comment here and there. Just as they paid for their food, Ferretti nudged Jack and indicated a table on the far side of the room that had just been vacated. Hardly believing their luck, the two soldiers immediately headed for the table with Daniel trailing behind them.

Daniel carefully maneuvered himself around the tightly packed commissary, trying not to knock anything over. He had nearly made it to Jack and Ferretti when a nearby soldier suddenly stood, his elbow knocking solidly into the side of Daniel's tray. Unable to avoid the contact, Daniel's tray was knocked sideways, tossing his food to the floor. His steaming mug of coffee was not so fortunate; the contents of his mug splashed all over his left hand, searing his skin. Daniel let out a startled cry, dropping his tray altogether and cradling his scalded hand to his chest.

"Whoops!" the soldier exclaimed. "Gee, sir, you should be more careful. You could've hurt somebody, squeezing around people like that. You okay?"

Daniel stared, bewildered, at the young soldier, but nodded. "Er, fine. S-Sorry about that."

Jack appeared at Daniel's side, stooping down to collect the scientist's tray and whatever food was salvageable. "Hey, Daniel, you all right?"

Daniel nodded at Jack, taking his tray back. Jack caught his burned hand and drew it closer for a better look.

"You might want to have the Doc take a look at that," he suggested. "Looks pretty painful."

Daniel pulled his hand away and shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like Janet would let you get away with not seeing her. You're going, buddy, right after you eat your lunch." He grasped Daniel's arm and led him over to the table he and Ferretti had just claimed, unaware of the pairs of eyes that followed after them.

* * *

"So what _exactly_ are you planning on doing?" Preston asked Sloane as Sloane's eyes tracked Jack and Daniel back to their table on the other side of the room.

"Nothing serious," Sloane assured him. "I'm just going to make Colonel O'Neill realize just how useless it is to have a clumsy geek like Jackson there on the team. A slight mishap here, a lost item there; Jackson's a liability, and O'Neill knows it. It's just a matter of giving them both a nudge in the right direction."

"Okay, I know O'Neill's got a reputation for being a mean SOB with a temper to match, but even _I_ know that he's pretty protective of his team," Andrews stated, shoveling food into his mouth. "Particularly that geek. Word on the grapevine is, the two are pretty tight."

Sloane snorted. "How close can they be? The two are complete opposites from each other."

Andres shrugged. "Just tellin' ya what I heard."

Sloane straightened in his seat and placed his hands on either side of his tray. "Well, if you gentlemen are through trying to poke holes in my plan, I'll be seeing you later."

"Where're you going?" Preston asked.

"Time to start the ball rolling," Sloane replied cryptically as he stood. Collecting his tray, he moved away from the table and joined a small group of Marines from their initiation group. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were talking about when, as one, they all turned to catch a brief glimpse of Daniel eating his lunch with Jack and Ferretti. After about ten minutes, with the Marine deep in discussion, Sloane stood, grabbed his tray, and moved to yet another table with new recruits.

Preston and Andrews watched as Sloane moved from table to table, careful to avoid any group that had veteran 'gate travelers seated with them. After nearly forty-five minutes, Sloane returned, a smug grin on his face.

"What did you say?" Andrews asked, curious.

Sloane shrugged. "Just planted a few seeds of doubt. Turns out a lot of the others were confused as to why a mere civilian had a prime spot on the best 'gate team. I just sort of . . . fanned the flames a little."

"What good will that do?" Preston asked.

"You'll see," Sloane replied.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Daniel scowled at his newly bandaged hand, picking at the gauze that surrounded it as he made his way from the infirmary back to his office. He still couldn't understand why Jack had made him get checked out; it wasn't like he hadn't been burned by hot coffee before. In fact, it was almost guaranteed, given how much the young man drank the beverage.

The archaeologist had just turned the corner, almost to his office when someone suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his way. Too absorbed in his thoughts, Daniel was unable to avoid bumping into the immovable mass.

Stumbling back a couple steps, Daniel adjusted his glasses. "Sorry. My fault."

A derisive snort answered him. "So _this_ is the man responsible for opening the Stargate? Doesn't look like much."

Daniel's head snapped up in surprise, finding two men standing before him, not just the one Daniel had originally thought. He frowned, confused at the looks of disgust on the two men's faces as they sneered down at him. "W-What?"

The second man rolled his eyes. "Not very quick on the uptake, for a supposed genius."

The first man lightly gave Daniel a shove, causing Daniel to stagger back a little further. "Can't imagine what Colonel O'Neill or General Hammond are thinking, keeping you on the frontline team. What good are you, anyway?"

"E-Excuse me?" Daniel replied, still stunned.

The second man stepped into Daniel's personal space. "I don't know what you did to get onto SG-1, geek, but know this. You don't belong. You've got no place on a team with O'Neill. And as soon as we can manage it, you'll be back behind a desk like a good little geek."

Daniel felt his face flush with anger, but a tiny seed of fear began to grow in the pit of his stomach. "Y-You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" The second man took another step closer, backing Daniel into the wall. "It's all over the SGC; everyone feels the same. SG-1 has no more room for a loser like you. It's a miracle you haven't got anyone killed yet- no, wait, that's not exactly true, is it?"

Daniel felt the heat deepen in his cheeks as his memories flashed back over the last year. The incident with the Nox hadn't been entirely his fault, but then, who knew what rumors were being spread around the base?

The first man moved to stand beside his companion. "Your days are numbered, geek. It's only a matter of time before a more capable soldier replaces you." He glanced at his friend. "C'mon, Lewis. We have an interview for an SG team to get to. Hey; what are the odds of interviewing for SG-1?"

The two men backed away, ignoring Daniel completely as they moved down the hall. Their voices still carried back to the young linguist.

"Why not give it a shot?" the second man answered. "I heard that Sanders, Andrews, and Sloane put in for it."

Daniel's heart seized in his chest at that parting comment. People were interviewing for SG-1? But Jack had told him that he wasn't looking for anyone to join their team. Had he somehow changed his mind?

Arms unconsciously making their way around his waist, Daniel headed for the relative safety of his office. Once inside, he shut the door firmly and leaned against it.

A part of his felt angry at the two soldiers' words. He had worked hard to be a part of SG-1 and help search for his missing wife. He'd even sacrificed his own life on a couple occasions to try and ensure the safety of the planet. He had thought that, after all of that, he'd at least earned the respect of the men and women that worked in the mountain.

Apparently, not all of them. The story of the Nox, while not specifically mentioned, had to have come from someone who was familiar with their missions. Daniel didn't think that their records were open for review by the new recruits, but he had no way of knowing for sure.

Uncertainty began to creep into his mind. Surely not _everyone_ thought the same as those two soldiers. At the very least, his own teammates would have told him. He had thought that all the training that Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had put him through had made him better at being a part of the team. Not great- just less of a liability. Daniel was under no illusions; he knew that he was nowhere in the same league as his teammates in regards to using weapons or fighting hand-to-hand. But at least he thought he could hold his own when necessary.

Daniel needed to find Jack. Jack would give it to him straight, good or bad. He could count on Jack.

Resolute, Daniel straightened, opened the door to his office, and began to search for his friend.

* * *

Jack leaned back in the chair in Sam's lab, slowly turning in place as he examined, once more, all of the machinery stockpiled in the room. Sam was busy at her table, looking at something or other under her microscope, completely ensconced in her work and happily ignoring her CO. Jack briefly toyed with the idea of handling one of the nearest gadgets on the workbench next to him, but decided against it. Playing with artifacts in Daniel's office was one thing; playing with some strange device that might explode if he pushed the wrong button was another. Jack knew his limitations.

Sam eyed him from the corner of her eye. She could see Jack's impatience beginning to grow, and while she appreciated his efforts to spend time with his teammates, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to chase him away or risk destroying something irreplaceable in her lab. Clearing her throat, Same looked up. "Colonel?"

Jack perked up. "Yeah?"

Sam hid a smile at the almost childlike eagerness in the single word. "Er, Colonel, I'm going to be at this for awhile yet. Probably until dinner."

The flinch was so slight, Sam would have missed it had she not been looking for it. "Ah," Jack replied. He stood. "So . . . I'll just see what Teal'c is up to then, shall I? And leave you along to play with your toys?"

Several million dollars worth of toys, but toys to the Colonel nonetheless. Sam nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, Sir. Meet you and the others for dinner?"

"Eighteen hundred sharp," Jack replied, wagging a finger at her. Without another word, he turned and exited the lab, missing Sam's sigh of relief that followed him out.

Jack strolled leisurely down the hall towards the elevators, pausing to press the button to call the car to him. He rolled back on his heels as he waited, his mind wandering. He almost didn't notice another man's approach until he was almost on the colonel. "Sir?"

Jack glanced at the soldier, looking him up and down, assessing him. Young man, familiar from earlier in the day, definitely one of the new recruits. Air Force, not Marine, so that was a point in the younger man's favor. Brown eyes flickering the rank insignia on the younger man's uniform, Jack nodded at him. "Lieutenant?"

Jason Sloane stood straighter. "Sir, I'd like to request an interview for a position with SG-1."

Jack cocked an eyebrow at him. "Would you now?"

Sloane frowned slightly at the noncommittal reply, but cleared his expression and forged ahead. "Yes, sir. I think that SG-1 is the best team in the SGC, and that my qualifications would only serve to make your team even stronger. I'd like a chance to prove myself."

"Of course you would," Jack replied. Where was the elevator?

Sloane waited several moments for something further, but his anxiousness finally broke through. "Well, sir?"

Jack finally turned to fully face him. "You know that there's no openings on SG-1, right, Lieutenant?"

Sloane nodded. "Yes, sir, but there's nothing saying that people can't be moved or replaced."

Something unpleasant flickered in Jack's dark eyes, but was gone too quickly before Sloane could get a good look. "No, there isn't. What makes you think you have what it takes to be a member of my team?"

Seeing his chance, Sloane eagerly took it. "I graduated from the Academy in the top five percent of my class. I've received several commendations for my work in my last two units. I know, sir, from what I know of you and Captain Carter, that SG-1 would be the perfect match for me."

Jack studied him. "You sound pretty sure of yourself, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," Sloane replied firmly. He met Jack's brown eyes, unflinching.

Jack considered his words before coming to a decision. "All right, Lieutenant. Tell you what. The next time SG-1 goes on a routine mission, I'll have the general put you on the team to try you out. We'll go from there."

Sloane grinned broadly. "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

"Dismissed, Lieutenant," Jack stated as the doors to the elevator finally slid open. He stepped inside. "We'll be in touch."

Down the hall, neither man noticed Daniel slink away.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter update. :( RL kind of took over, but good news! This story is mostly finished; in fact, the last 3 chapters and middle three are done. I just need to fill in a couple blanks, and we'll be good to go. Hope you enjoy this latest installment. :)

* * *

Chapter Four

_Two Days Later_

Daniel ducked his head as he walked down the corridor towards the briefing room, arms filled with files and photos of their upcoming mission to P6W-379. He was trying valiantly to ignore the hushed whispers and pointed stares that followed him, but was failing miserably. Ever since being confronted by the two airmen in the hall, he'd noticed more and more people giving him barely-concealed looks of contempt, as if he had somehow usurped a position on the SGC's premiere team from some more deserving soldier. There had been only one more incident since then, in the commissary, but it had been enough. Doubt was swirling around in Daniel's mind; did he really belong on SG-1?

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were always trying to teach him how to defend himself and shoot a weapon so he could protect the team off-world. His progress in that was slow; Daniel still hesitated when it came to firing on the targets resembling people.

And didn't Jack always complain about how Daniel never followed orders? Didn't he always bemoan the fact that an actual military-trained officer would do much better than an absent-minded scientist with tunnel vision when it came to rocks? Daniel had always believed that Jack was kidding around, but with all of these new soldiers in the SGC eager to prove themselves, Jack would have his pick of the litter to replace Daniel.

The day before, Daniel had tried to test the waters with Sam, to see if his position on the team was in danger. The conversation replayed once more in his mind, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth as he navigated his way around a throng of soldiers who refused to move and let him by.

"_Sam?"_

_Sam glanced up from her computer at Daniel's tentative voice, smiling in surprise. "Daniel! Hey, what's up?"_

_Daniel moved into Sam's lab, hugging himself tightly. "Er . . . not much. I've been looking over the MALP readings for our mission tomorrow. I think I've spotted signs of a village in one of the pictures, and was going to see if I can convince Jack to go check it out."_

_Sam's grin turned wry. "Good luck with that. Although he might be willing, since the only thing we really need from 379 are soil samples. The boredom might just be enough to drive him to it."_

_Daniel shared her grin. "And here I am thinking he was looking forward to going off-world. It's been awhile since our last mission."_

"_It helps, too, that this mission will give him a little more peace and quiet," Sam added. "The hassle of adding and assigning all of these new applicants to the program has been following him around nonstop. I think he's even got a few groupies chasing him around, too."_

_At last; the opening Daniel had been waiting for. "Any good prospects?"_

_Sam shrugged. "They're all good; they have to be, to be offered a spot at the SGC. I think most of the team spots have been assigned, but a lot of people seem to be holding out for a position on SG-1."_

_A chill swept through Daniel. He fought to keep his nervousness out of his voice. "Are we taking new members? I thought Jack said we weren't."_

_Sam shrugged again. "It doesn't hurt to look, Daniel. You never know; we might need a new man to cover a spot. It's always good to have a back-up." She smiled again. "Although, the way some of them seem to be fawning over Colonel O'Neill, they might not last long. You know how the colonel feels about that."_

"_Yeah." Daniel smiled weakly as Sam turned back to her computer, but the chill in his heart remained._

Daniel readjusted his grip on the files in his arm and headed into the briefing room. He stopped short when he noticed not only Jack, Sam, and Teal'c at the table, but three other familiar faces- Sloane, Preston, and Andrews. The three men who had confronted him in the cafeteria and informed him, in no uncertain terms, that he had no place being at the SGC, let alone on the front-line team.

"Daniel," Jack greeted lightly. "Good to see you on time for a change. Eager to get going?"

"Er . . . sure." Daniel's eyes took in the seating arrangements, looking for a place to sit. Jack was in his usual seat at the right of the general's chair, with Sam on the left and Teal'c next to her. Daniel's usual seat, beside Jack, was taken up by Sloane. Preston and Andrews had also claimed seats near SG-1, leaving Daniel at the other end of the table. Daniel nodded a greeting at Sam and Teal'c, then moved to the end of the table and set down his armload.

Hammond emerged from his office just as Daniel was taking his seat. "Good morning, SG-1. I trust Colonel O'Neill informed you of the slight change in plans?"

Daniel's head snapped up to Hammond, then over to Jack. "Uh . . . change, sir?"

Jack shook his head. "Daydreaming in the commissary again, Daniel?"

Daniel shot an annoyed glare at Jack in response.

"Due to an influx of requests for assignment to SG-1, I've decided to assign a few of our applicants to go off-world and see how they perform," Hammond stated. "Lieutenants Sloane and Preston, and Captain Andrews, will be accompanying you to P6W-379 in the role of observers. Shall we begin?"

Sam rose to present information on the planet as well as the mission objective to the team, but Daniel couldn't stay focused on what she was saying. His eyes kept moving around the room, taking in the three newcomers. Their words, and words whispered in the halls, continued to play a loop in his mind. He was so distracted that he failed to notice a pair of sharp blue eyes glancing at him intermittently through Sam's presentation.

"Thank you, Captain Carter," Hammond said as Sam finished and returned to her seat. He glanced down the table at Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, did you have anything else to add?"

Daniel gave a slight start, glancing at all of the faces now turned towards him. Clearing his throat, he stood and began to pass file folders down the table. "I, ah . . . sorry, I don't have enough for everyone, but . . . I was going over some of the MALP data and I spotted what could be a rural settlement in the background of a couple of pictures. I enlarged and circled those in the files . . . there's not enough data to determine exactly what culture might live there, but I think it's important to see if we can make first contact with them."

"Why?" Sloane spoke up. There was no curiosity in his tone; it was apparent to Daniel that Sloane believed investigating the village to be a waste of time.

"Are we sure it's not abandoned?" Preston chipped in. "From Captain Carter's report, it appears that there are no signs that the 'gate is even in use now, by anyone. It could just be some old ruins or something."

"Well, the 'gate doesn't have to be used by villagers," Daniel protested. "There are a lot of planets out there that we've encountered that are entirely self-sustaining, with the stargate being nothing more than an artifact. There is, however, evidence of well-maintained farmlands at the outskirts of the village. It's a likely conclusion that there are inhabitants."

"But even if there are people there, what use could they be to us?" Andrews asked. "You said rural. We'd obviously be more technologically advanced than them. They'd need us more than we'd need them."

"Just because people appear less advanced doesn't mean we can't be allies," Sam spoke up. "Abydos is our ally; they have large Naquada mines which we share."

"Not to mention the Nox," Jack spoke up. "We made that mistake once. They look pretty helpless, but they ended up saving our bacon a couple times."

Daniel didn't miss the sharp glance aimed at him from Sloane at the mention of the Nox.

"I agree with Daniel, General," Sam stated. "Even if the MALP's readings are accurate and there's plenty of Naquada for us, we might end up having to work with the villagers to set up a mining camp."

Hammond nodded, then glanced to the silent Jaffa on Sam's other side. "Teal'c? Anything you'd like to say?"

"I do not recognize the address as one in Apophis' domain," Teal'c stated. "As it is evident that the Goa'uld have not visited the planet in some time, it is possible that the villagers' memories of the Goa'uld have faded with time and they may be more open to establishing some form of alliance with us."

"All right, then," Hammond stated. "Confirm the presence of Naquada in the planet and see if the natives would be willing to share it with us. Get checked out by Doctor Frasier and report back to the 'gate room in ninety minutes. SG-1, you have a go."

Everyone stood with Hammond, waiting until Hammond retreated to his office before speaking. Jack turned to the three new airmen. "Gentlemen, report to the Infirmary for your pre-mission exams, then get kitted up. We'll see you in ninety. Dismissed."

Sloane, Preston, and Andrews left the room quickly. Daniel missed their exit, his head lowered as he tried to collect his files from the table.

"Colonel O'Neill, are we to expect more of your soldiers to accompany us on missions?" Teal'c asked point-blank.

Daniel glanced up, curious of Jack's answer himself.

Jack sighed. "I don't know, T, but it's possible. The general said he had seven more requests on his desk this morning once word got out that those three were joining us. I tried to tell him that we were good at four, but for some reason people are thinking a spot might open up." Jack's sharp brown eyes examined his three teammates. "Is there something one of you wants to share with the rest of us?"

Sam shook her head. Teal'c simply stared steadily at Jack.

As one, all three turned to Daniel.

Daniel's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Daniel, you've been really distracted the last couple of days," Jack stated. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Daniel shook his head slowly. "N-No. I've just been busy, that's all."

He tried not to squirm under Jack's intense scrutiny. After what seemed like an eternity, Jack finally looked away.

"Well, whatever the reason, we're stuck with them," the colonel said. "Best to make the best of a bad situation. Hopefully it won't be that bad. Let's go get ready for the mission."

* * *

"A mission with SG-1! Can you believe it?"

Sloane grinned at Preston and Andrews as they waited for Frasier to begin the pre-mission physical. "Of course I can; cream always rises to the top. Now we just need to make sure we stay there."

"Why wouldn't we?" Andrews asked. "We're good; we know we are. Now we have a chance to show Colonel O'Neill that."

"We're not even gonna have to try to show up Jackson; with us next to him, O'Neill's going to see what a loser he really is," Preston added.

Their conversation came to a pause as one of the nurses walked over to them. "Hello, gentlemen. My name is Lieutenant Roberts. Dr. Frasier is just finishing up with another patient, but I'm going to go ahead and get the ball rolling by taking some blood." She pulled a tray of needles closer to her and began to prepare the first one. "So I hear that you are going out with SG-1. Congratulations. I know about a dozen people on this base who would kill to be in your shoes right now."

Preston grinned. "Well, it's merely a formality, you know."

"Oh?" Roberts asked, inserting the needle into Sloane's arm. "Have you been offered a position with SG-1? I didn't know one was open."

"Not officially," Sloane told her. "But it's only a matter of time before they see what they're missing."

"And what are they missing?" Roberts asked as she capped the vial and prepared the next needle. Her curiosity was raised; SG-1 was one of her favorite teams. They were always entertaining during their pre- and post-mission physicals. She even had a soft spot in her heart for the shy, young Dr. Jackson. "They seem to work just fine as they are. They _did _save the world, you know."

Andrews waved his hand dismissively. "Well, sure, their team is great. But they need some more muscle; great soldiers who can fight and add some strength to the team. Just imagine how much better SG-1 will be once we're a part of it."

Roberts finished drawing blood from Andrews and moved to Preston. "I didn't think SG-1 needed more muscle. They seem to have plenty as it is."

Sloane snorted. "Plenty? Sure, O'Neill's a legend even before the SGC. No one would dare mess with him. A former First Prime of a Goa'uld? Can't get too much tougher than that. And Captain Carter is one of the best at hand-to-hand. All three of them are tough; the best. But they need someone like us who can watch their backs, you know?"

Roberts' eyes slid back to Sloane. She hadn't missed his omission of the team's lone civilian. "And Dr. Jackson?"

Sloane shrugged. "What about him?"

"Do you think Dr. Jackson belongs on such an elite team?" Preston asked. "Sure, he's smart, but he's a geek, not a soldier. Can we really trust him to protect the three most important people in the SGC?"

"Surely you've heard some of the others talking," Andrews said in a low tone. "Everyone's wondering how someone like Jackson managed to get onto SG-1 in the first place. It's a miracle he hasn't killed anybody yet."

"Although, from what we hear, he managed just that with the Nox," Sloane said. "Thank God those guys were there. If Jackson hadn't whined about trying to kill Apophis, then the team wouldn't have gotten into a fight they had no chance of winning."

Roberts finished drawing the last of the blood samples she needed, then stepped back. "Well, it sounds to me like you gentlemen have everything well in hand. I'll go ahead and let Dr. Frasier know you're ready. Good luck on your mission."

She spun on her heel and left without another word. Dr. Frasier would need to know that the airmen were ready; she'd also _want_ to know what they were ready for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Daniel emerged from the wormhole and took his first steps onto P6W-379. Just as in the MALP video, the planet was lush and green with calm, pale blue skies. The air was pleasantly warm, with a faint breeze wafting around the team. Daniel took a deep breath and simply looked around, soaking in the atmosphere and relishing the familiar feel of being off-world once more.

"O'Neill." Teal'c's voice snapped Daniel out of his thoughts. "There is smoke rising from the village. Most likely from a cooking fire."

Daniel glanced in the direction of the village and, sure enough, spotted thin wasps of smoke rising into the air. A thrill of excitement tinged with vindication ran through him. There _were_ people there!

"All right," Jack stated. "Carter, go find your soil samples, then call when you're done. Teal'c, Preston, you stay and help and keep an eye out. Andrews and Sloane, you're coming with us. Keep your mouths shut and your eyes open. Daniel? Lead the way."

Daniel grinned and, with a farewell wave at Sam and Teal'c, began to walk in the direction of the village.

Just as he was beginning to pull too far ahead, Jack reached out and snagged Daniel's pack, drawing him back. "So, Daniel, what can you tell me about this village? Anything?"

Daniel glanced at Jack in surprise. "Uh, not much. The dwellings don't have any defining characteristics that tell me what culture they might be from. Once we meet the natives, maybe see some more of the village, I'll know."

There was a light snort from behind them. Daniel wilted slightly, but dismissed the obvious contempt of the two airmen from his mind. Out in the field, _he_ had more experience. Not them.

The foursome walked in silence to the village, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of human inhabitants. Daniel was the first to spot one; an older man in a simple tunic tending to a small garden outside of a small house. The man looked up as they approached, his eyes guarded.

Daniel carefully approached the man. "Hello. My name is Daniel Jackson."

The man continued to watch Daniel.

Daniel wasn't deterred in the least. "My friends and I are peaceful explorers. We just came through the Stargate. The Chaapa'ai? We're here because we'd like to be friends."

The man's cool brown eyes scanned Daniel's earnest face, then flickered behind him to study the three men standing a ways back. Slowly, he straightened.

"We do not receive many visitors," he stated. "Especially not from the Chaapa'ai. Only death comes from there."

"Oh, no, no, no," Daniel stammered. "W-We bring only friendship. In fact, we would like to speak with the head of your village and see if we could talk about opening a trade between our peoples."

The man opened his mouth to reply, but a new voice spoke out. "Hasha? Haven't you picked the -."

The question froze on the newcomers lips as he turned the corner and saw the four Taur'i. He was younger than the man Daniel had been talking to, but clad in similar clothing. Startled brown eyes became slightly fearful as he took in the strangers and their weapons, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Hasha?" he asked. "Who are these people?"

Hasha glanced briefly at the young man, then turned back to Daniel. "They came through the Chaapa'ai, but claim that they are friends."

Daniel took a step closer to the young man. "We don't mean you any harm. We'd like to be friends. Er . . . is there some way we can speak to your leader? Whoever is in charge of your village?"

Hasha eyed Daniel warily, still not convinced despite the earnestness he could see in Daniel's clear blue eyes. "Wait here. Kodi and I will go and fetch our First Magistrate."

Daniel nodded agreeably, watching as the two villagers retreated hastily into the small settlement. A light snickering drew his attention to the others standing behind him.

"Why not just say 'Take me to your leader', Jackson?" Sloane asked, his tone slightly disparaging. "It would have been a lot faster. How corny can you get?"

He tried to share a dismissive laugh with Andrews and Jack. Andrews chuckled obligingly, but the two faded uncomfortably into silence when met with Jack's stark, unamused expression. Daniel tried to fight down the flush of embarrassment, but was only slightly successful.

Uncharacteristically sensitive to Daniel's discomfort, Jack tried to coax Daniel into a discussion. "So, any thoughts on these guys yet?

Daniel thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Their clothing was very plain, but functional. No ceremonious, religious, or cultural markings to identify them with any Earth-based group. Of course, I doubt anyone would wear anything like that while tending to a garden. Maybe once the First Magistrate arrives we can see if he has any identifying markings."

Andrews leaned over to Sloane. "You getting the feeling he might be stalling? Didn't he say he'd know when we got here?"

Sloane smirked in response.

Daniel overheard them and did his best to pretend otherwise. Jack gave no sign of having noticed anything different, his attention now focused back the way they had come. He raised his hand to the radio on his vest. "Teal'c, Carter, come in."

There was a burst of static, then Teal'c's voice replied brokenly. " . . . eill, you . . . try again . . ."

Jack winced. "That better be because of the Naquada we think is in the ground." He glanced at Daniel. "I'm gonna move back a little ways to see if I can get a bigger signal. Don't go anywhere without me, you hear?" At Daniel's nod, Jack turned to Sloane and Andrews. "You heard me. No going off with anyone unless I'm there with you. Keep your eyes open; these guys don't seem to trust us yet, and I don't want anything to happen to upset our chances at getting this Naquada."

"Yes, sir," Andrews and Sloane replied smartly.

Jack hesitated, his dark eyes boring into the two airmen, but he finally began to head towards where they had left Sam, Teal'c, and Preston to collect soil samples. Daniel watched his friend retreat, a feeling of unease rising in his stomach. Very faint relief swept through him when Jack paused about twenty yards away and began speaking into his radio; Sloane and Andrews wouldn't be able to do much if Jack could still see them. That wouldn't stop the harassment entirely, though.

Apparently Andrews and Sloane realized the same thing, because they edged closer to the civilian. "Do you even know what you're doing, Jackson, or are you just making this up as you go?" Andrews demanded of him.

Daniel blinked at him in confusion. "O-Of course I know what I'm doing. I _have_ done stuff like this before, you know."

"Geek's grown a pair with the Colonel babysitting him," Sloane remarked to Andrews. He turned to Daniel. "You got lucky with the villagers, but I'm still not seeing them fall all over themselves for you; guess the hype that everyone puts out over you is a little exaggerated, huh?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sloane snorted in disgust. "We've heard the rumors around the base. How the _great_ Dr. Jackson seems to know just about everything, how the _wonderful_ Dr. Jackson can speak fifty languages without breaking a sweat, how the _incredible_ Dr. Jackson can make friends with anyone he meets. It's sickening, and what's worse, so far this mission, the _great_ Dr. Jackson hasn't been able to tell where these people are from, the _wonderful_ Dr. Jackson speaks the same language I do, and the _incredible_ Dr. Jackson didn't even get the _one_ villager we met to tell him his name. Tell me; what _exactly_ are you good for, huh?"

Anger flared up in Daniel. "Just because I don't communicate with a weapon doesn't mean I can't get the job done. If you can't appreciate that meeting new cultures and making allies is a delicate and time-consuming yet worthwhile process, then you don't belong on an SG team, let alone SG-1."

Sloane moved into Daniel's personal space, giving Daniel a small shove. Unprepared, Daniel stumbled backwards into the garden behind him, his feet tripping over several of the vegetables planted there. Daniel managed to regain his footing before he could fall, but not before a messy orangish pulp splattered onto his boots and pant legs.

"Forgive me if I don't take the word of a geek on that, huh?" Sloane shot back.

"Jase," Andrews hissed, eyes flickering between Sloane and Jack, who was beginning to return to the garden.

Sloane immediately moved back to Andrews side. Jack arrived within moments, his eyes studying the two airmen, Daniel, and the mess of squashed vegetables on Daniel's shoes. The colonel looked up at Sloane. "Something I need to know about?"

Daniel looked down at his feet, avoiding Sloane's bland gaze. "I, er . . . I tripped," he spoke up hesitantly.

Jack's head swung to face Daniel. "You tripped." It wasn't a question.

Daniel nodded mutely.

Jack turned back to Sloane, piercing him with a shrewd look. He didn't believe the excuse for a second, but had been too far away to clearly see what had really occurred.

Footsteps drew the team's attention back to the village. Hasha and Kodi reappeared from the other side of the hut, followed closely by an older man with graying black hair. He wore robes of deep blood red trimmed with silver, and around his neck was an impressive amulet containing an iridescent blue stone. Accompanying the older man were two men with large blades tucked into sashes wrapped around their waists. Guards, Daniel correctly surmised.

"Hello," Daniel greeted the newcomers. "As we told Hasha and Kodi, we're from-."

"They say you came through the Chaapa'ai," the robed man stated bluntly. "Is this truth?"

"It is," Daniel answered. "We came in search of allies in our fight against-."

The magistrate interrupted him again. "The Chaapa'ai has slept for many harvests, but our legends teach us well. Only death comes through it. You are not welcome here in our village. Leave now and never return."

Daniel's jaw worked up and down for a minute, stunned at the abrupt dismissal. "W-We only wish peace. The ones who brought death, they pretended to be gods, right? They're actually a parasitic race known as the Goa'uld. They are our enemies, too. Maybe we can work together to fight them, to keep our peoples safe from them."

"Our people are already safe from them," the magistrate replied. "We do not wish to invite more trouble to our home."

"You may be safe now, but they can come back," Jack cut in. "Wouldn't it better to be prepared for when that happens?"

"It will not happen," the magistrate insisted. "They have left us alone for a long time; they have no reason to come back now. You will not bring your troubles to our door. Leave now, or we will force you to leave."

"If we could only-," Daniel tried again.

"Magistrate!" Hasha cried suddenly.

Everyone's eyes turned to Hasha, then followed the villager's gaze to the garden and the trampled vegetables.

"The ogavas!" Hasha bemoaned. "They were nearly ready for harvest!" He raised infuriated eyes to Daniel. "They take two entire cycles to ripen, and we can only grow fourteen for each harvest! You have ruined them!"

"I-I'm sorry," Daniel stammered. "I didn't know."

"Leave!" the magistrate ordered. "You are not welcome in Therris. If you dare to return, you will be imprisoned and executed. We will not allow you to destroy the peace we've enjoyed. Go, now."

"Please, I'm very sorry," Daniel continued, ignoring Jack's tugging on his sleeve. "If there is a way I can make it up to you . . ." But Hasha had already dismissed him, kneeling down to see what ogavas he could salvage.

"C'mon, Danny," Jack murmured in his ear, finally tugging him back toward the 'gate. "It's all right."

Daniel allowed Jack to lead him back on the path, Sloane and Andrews falling into step behind them. "But Jack, the Naquada . . ."

"Nothing we can do about that now, Daniel," Jack told him. "Let's just get the others and get back home."

Daniel hung his head, shame filling him. He berated himself for allowing the argument with Sloane to happen; if he had only controlled his temper, maybe he wouldn't have cost the SGC the Naquada they so desperately needed.

As they headed back towards the Stargate, Andrews leaned his head to Sloane. "I can't wait to see what General Hammond if going to say about this."

Sloane smirked in response. Daniel only hunched his shoulders further.

The rest of the trek was made in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Incoming wormhole!"

Hammond entered the control room, frowning. "Do we have a signal yet?"

"Not yet sir," Harriman replied. He paused. "Yes, sir, it's SG-1."

"That was quick," Hammond commented. "They just left almost an hour ago. Open the iris."

Harriman complied, and he and Hammond watched as SG-1 and their three tag-alongs emerged from the wormhole. Sam and Teal'c walked down the ramp first, their expressions revealing little. Sloane, Preston, and Andrews arrived next with curious little smirks on their faces. Bringing up the rear were Jack and Daniel. Jack looked decidedly less than pleased about something, and Daniel . . . the look of guilt on Daniel's face was so potent even from a distance that Hammond couldn't help but wonder what the young man could have possibly done to warrant such an expression.

The general leaned over the microphone. "SG-1, go get cleared and report back to the briefing room immediately."

"Yes, sir," Jack called back with a little wave. The lack of a flippant comment was enough to send a red flag up in Hammond's mind.

"I wonder if what happened has to do with the rumors that are starting to go around the base," Harriman commented in a low voice to the general as SG-1 exited the 'gate room.

Hammond looked down at him. "Rumors, Sergeant? Anything I should know about?"

Harriman hesitated. "Possibly, sir."

"Then by all means, why don't _you_ debrief _me_ while I wait for SG-1 to return?" Hammond suggested.

Harriman stood. "Yes sir, but sir? I can't say if the rumors are true or not; I have no evidence. However, some people are starting to believe them."

Hammond heaved a weary sigh. "That's how rumors usually work, Sergeant. After you."

* * *

The mood in the briefing room was a somber one as the members of SG-1, Sloane, Preston, and Andrews filtered into the room and took seats around the table. Hammond watched them surreptitiously from the corner of his eye as he pretended to review some paperwork, his mind processing what Harriman had told him. Hammond couldn't say for certain whether or not he believed the rumors of Daniel being harassed, but as he thought back on the young linguist's behavior over the last few days, he had to admit that _something_ was obviously troubling him. Hammond silently vowed to keep a closer eye on things and see if he could get to the bottom of the situation.

In the meantime . . .

SG-1 and the three newest additions had all claimed seats around the table, Daniel managing to wrangle a seat between Jack and Hammond's chair this time. The young man was staring intently at the tabletop, ignoring the concerned gazes that his teammates were casting him every so often. Curiosity burning, Hammond finally entered the room, waving everyone back into their chairs as they jumped to their feet.

"All right, SG-1," Hammond said, sitting down. "I can see for myself that everyone made it back without so much as a hangnail. Can anyone tell me why you came back so soon?"

"Yes sir," Jack spoke up.

Hammond listened carefully as Jack outline the assignments he had given his team on the planet, and as he informed Hammond of what everyone had said and done in regards to the villagers. The general was careful to listen for any subtext in Jack's report, but his 2IC was very careful and precise in his wording. Hammond couldn't derive any hidden meanings within Jack's words. He wasn't terribly surprised; Jack was very good at not revealing something he wanted kept hidden. The man _had _served most of his career in top secret assignments, after all.

Left with little more than Jack's report, Hammond went to his back-up plan; watching Daniel. Whereas Jack was very careful not to reveal certain details, Hammond could always pick up on where the obfuscations happened by watching the play of emotions across Daniel's face. Hammond suspected that Jack was aware of this and was trying to teach the young man to school his expression; Daniel's face had been less and less revealing as time wore on, but Daniel was so distracted by this particular mission that his expressions were like an open book.

When Jack mentioned the accidental destruction of a couple of- did he say _agua_?- Hammond noticed a slight coloring of Daniel's cheeks and a flash of guilt chase itself across the young face. Further down the table, Sloane, Preston, and Andrews' blank expressions turned slightly smug. Interesting.

Once Jack had finished, Hammond focused his attention on the rest of the team. "I see. Is there anything else you all would like to add?"

Daniel reluctantly looked up. "Sir-."

"Daniel." A warning from Jack.

"Jack." A returned protest from Daniel.

"No."

"But-."

"Nope."

"You can't just-."

"Can so."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Says who?"

"Uh- me?"

Daniel shook his head and turned guilt-laden eyes to Hammond. "Sir, it was my fault."

Hammond frowned in confusion. He didn't doubt Daniel felt responsible for whatever had really happened, but he _did_ doubt that Daniel actually _was_ responsible. "What was your fault, son?"

"Nothing, General," Jack interjected.

"I might have been able to convince them to ally with us if I hadn't accidentally destroyed their ogavas," Daniel pressed on.

"They were dead set on kicking us out whether or not you squished some of those stupid pumpkins," Jack argued. "They were telling us to leave before that."

"It certainly didn't help," Daniel pointed out.

"So there's no chance of obtaining any Naquada from the planet?" Hammond asked.

Daniel's eyes fell to the table.

"No, sir," Jack answered quietly.

Hammond nodded, mostly to himself. "All right then. I can't say I'm not disappointed at the loss of a potentially valuable resource and ally, but what's done is done. Captain Carter, have Sergeant Harriman flag the 'gate address for the future; we'll give the villagers a chance to cool down and try again after some time has passed. For now, please type up your reports and have them on my desk before you go home for the evening. Dismissed."

SG-1 and the three new recruits stood again, waiting for Hammond to retreat to his office before scattering to their respective offices. Jack hung back, waiting for everyone to leave until only he and Daniel were left. Daniel avoided Jack's eyes. He knew Jack wanted to speak with him, but he simply didn't feel up to it at that moment. He'd been doing some thinking over the past few days about what he'd been hearing around the base. He had arrived at an unpleasant conclusion, but had tried to convince himself that it was unnecessary. Now, after this mission, he couldn't help but wonder if that conclusion didn't hold some merit.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked up. "Jack?"

"Let's move to my office; it's closer."

Daniel reluctantly trailed after Jack in the hall, keeping his gaze pointed at his feet as he walked. Even in the relatively short distance from the briefing room to Jack's office, snatches of conversations from passing airmen and marines reached his ears.

" . . . cost us all that Naquada . . ."

" . . . clumsy geek . . ."

" . . . can't even stand on his own two feet, how can he protect his team?"

Apparently Sloane and his two friends had already started spreading the news of what happened on the planet around the overactive rumor mill. Surely those were looks of disgust were aimed his way?

Daniel kept his head ducked low, following Jack into his office. Only when Jack had shut the door behind them did Daniel heave a sigh of relief and look up.

"All right, Daniel, out with it," Jack stated.

"Out with what?" Daniel asked.

Jack fixed him with a knowing look. "Don't play innocent with me, Daniel. I know something's been bugging you. You gonna tell me what it is?"

Daniel shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't huh?" Jack replied. "Okay, how about we start with what _really_ happened on that planet? You might be a little clumsy here and there, but I refuse to believe you trampled those stupid vegetables on accident."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Daniel protested.

Jack looked at him. "Okay, let me rephrase that. I don't think you trampled those stupid vegetables _on your own_. What happened?"

Daniel glanced to the side, his eyes gliding over some of the framed certificates and plaques that decorated the wall. "You saw. I tripped."

Jack studied his friend's face, then sighed. "Danny, you know if you ever wanted to talk, you could come to me, right?"

Daniel smiled faintly at Jack. "I know, Jack."

Jack held his eyes for a moment longer, then nodded. "Okay then. Beat it. Go write up your report. Fill it with lots of big words that makes Hammond pull out three dictionaries just to be able to read it."

He got the smile from Daniel that he was hoping for; the only problem was it didn't reach all the way to Daniel's eyes.

* * *

Daniel walked slowly back down the hall toward the elevator that would take him to his office. His mind was swirling with the events of not only that day, but of the past few days.

Daniel was used to criticism. He was used to receiving it on a daily basis. In fact, he still received the occasional email from a former colleague that would belittle his theories, or read an article where his ideas were referenced in jest. A lifetime of more criticisms than compliments had inured Daniel to the opinions of others; he knew in his heart the right path to take, and made peace with the fact that he was doing the right thing even if he did it alone.

However, working at the SGC for the past year, and living with Sha're and her people the year before that had taught Daniel that there were still people out there that valued him and his work. He had begun to feel as though he was making a difference in people's lives; that he was doing a job that _meant_ something. That was like the meaning of life. Sure he made careless errors; insisting he bring an object back that ended up impaling Jack to the wall in the 'gate room for one. That one bothered him for a long time.

Then there was the time he ignored Teal'c in the Land of Light and tried to rescue Melosha. He had placed himself in danger, and had left Teal'c alone to get the blood samples to save the SGC. He had placed his friends at risk as well with that decision.

He had almost refused to destroy Thor's hammer on Cimmeria, which would have left Teal'c trapped in the labyrinth. That was a selfish act, especially considering all of the good Teal'c had done for Earth since then. His reasoning for that had been understandable, but selfish.

Heliopolis. God. Daniel closed his eyes briefly at that memory. Almost sacrificing himself _and_ Jack to a life imprisoned in that deteriorating castle was a memory that still burdened him, and all for what? So that he could just _know_ something? Even if it were the meaning of life, he doubted Jack would have appreciated knowing it. Knowing the meaning of life and being unable to share it would have been a hell in and of itself.

Pushing Jack into attacking Apophis on the Nox homeworld was bad enough. Memories of helping Hathor create new Goa'uld were worse; even if the Nishta was affecting him.

More memories, more mistakes, swirled around in Daniel's mind. Was everyone right? Was he more of a liability? How many times did he nearly kill Sam? Kill Teal'c? God, kill _Jack_? Could he live with himself if the next time he went offworld, his actions led to the final, permanent deaths of his friends; his family? The only family he had left in the world now?

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were all more than capable soldiers. Excellent warriors. Did Daniel really fancy himself as being able to take care of them the way they looked out for him?

When put like that, Daniel knew there was only one thing he could do.

Turning slowly, he began to walk back towards General Hammond's office, his heart growing heavier with each step.

* * *

A knock on his office door tore Hammond's attention away from the file on his desk. Relieved for an excuse to take a break, he straightened in his seat. "Come in."

The door opened. Hammond's eyebrows raised as Daniel walked into the office. "Dr. Jackson. What can I do for you, son? I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to look over your personnel requests just yet."

Daniel closed the door behind him and moved to stand in front of Hammond's desk. It was apparent to the general that the young man was nervous about something. "Er . . . no, sir, General. That's not why I'm here. I'm here . . . I'm here because I want to request a transfer off of SG-1."

To say Hammond was shocked was an understatement. "Transfer? I have to say, Dr. Jackson, that I didn't expect that. I wasn't aware that there was any problem with SG-1."

"There isn't," Daniel rushed to assure him. "The problem isn't with SG-1, sir. The problem . . . it's with me."

Hammond leaned back, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat, son. What problem are you talking about?"

Daniel sank into a chair, but his posture remained tense and nervous. "General . . . I joined SG-1 to get Sha're back. I appreciate being allowed that chance, more than you'll ever know. But . . . she's still missing."

Hammond nodded slowly. "Well, we have all of our teams with orders to be on the lookout for her. She's out there, son; we'll find her."

Daniel ducked his head. "I just think . . . SG-1 will do a better job of that if I wasn't in their way."

Stunned silence filled the small office. Hammond wasn't quite sure what to say to Daniel's statement, but it was painfully obvious to the older man that Daniel believed himself to be a liability.

"What makes you think you are in their way?" Hammond asked, hoping to draw more out of Daniel.

"Sir, I'm not a soldier," Daniel replied frankly. "I don't want to be, and I'm never going to be. The fact that I don't have the same training as Jack, Sam, and even Teal'c has to be a hindrance."

Hammond's light blue eyes narrowed shrewdly. "And the fact that there are some of these new soldiers giving you a hard time has nothing to do with this?"

Daniel nearly fell over in shock, but recovered quickly. His expression shuttered. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sir."

Hammond studied Daniel for a long moment, holding the young man's gaze. "You know their comments are completely unfounded, don't you son? You are one of the most valuable assets to this entire program. Don't let their jealousy take from you your accomplishments."

"General, whatever may or may not have been said has no influence on my decision to leave the team," Daniel stated firmly. "Jack, Sam, and Teal'c deserve a fourth who can support them and protect them the way they deserve; the way they need to be. The way I can't. I won't hold them back anymore, and I won't put their lives in danger with my comparative inexperience. Please, sir. I'll do better in my office than in the field."

Hammond heaved a deep sigh. "All right, Dr. Jackson. I'll agree to the transfer. However, if you ever change your mind, you'll be put back with your team in a heartbeat."

Daniel stood. "Thank you, sir. And could you please tell Jack? I tried to talk to him, but . . ."

Hammond nodded, a small smile on his face. "I can imagine how your announcement went over with the Colonel. I'll take care of it, Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you, sir." Daniel turned to leave.

"And Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel paused and turned back.

Hammond made sure he held Daniel's gaze before speaking. "For what it's worth, son, I believe the reason SG-1 is such a successful team is standing right here in my office. I meant what I said; anytime you want to come back, my door is always open."

Color rose in Daniel's cheeks. He nodded mutely, then turned and left without another word.

Hammond leaned forward over his desk and sighed, rubbing a weary hand over his face. What a mess. And the general had the nasty feeling that it was only going to get worse before it got better, starting with his next step. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Walter? Please have Colonel O'Neill report to my office."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know some of you won't like it, that Daniel wouldn't give up that easily. Remember; I like the insecure version of Daniel. And also; there is a method to my madness. All shall be revealed by the end. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"General, you can't be serious!" Jack exclaimed.

Hammond sighed wearily, leaning back in his chair. He affixed concerned blue eyes on his second-in-command. "Unfortunately, Colonel, in this instance I am."

Jack scrubbed his hair in frustration. "But . . . General, Daniel _belongs_ on SG-1! He's saved our lives time and again! How could you just _ground_ him like that?"

Hammond folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward, his demeanor serious. "Jack, please sit down."

Jack stared at Hammond, stilled by the use of his first name. After several moments, he finally relented and sank into a chair across from Hammond's desk.

"Jack, I didn't just arbitrarily pull Dr. Jackson off of your team," Hammond began. "I know I had my misgivings at the start of the program, but that boy has proved himself to me and everyone else who was here since then time and again."

"Then _why_-," Jack began again.

Hammond held up a hand, halting Jack's words. "It's come to my attention, discreetly, that some of our newest arrivals have been giving Dr. Jackson a hard time. Dr. Jackson, bless him, would never say anything, and hasn't, but I have heard from other sources that our new recruits are not showing him the proper respect. I can't do anything about it now, because the information is all second-hand, and unless Dr. Jackson reports it, my hands are tied."

Jack's brown eyes flashed in anger. "Well, Sir, maybe it's time the new recruits go through some extra training. You know, prepare them for some real offworld situations. I volunteer to lead the training, and I'm sure Carter and Teal'c would love to help."

Hammond shook his head. "I'm not going to let you loose on these men and women, some of whom may very well be innocent. We'll just have to keep a closer eye on Dr. Jackson until he can win their respect, the same as he did this past year."

"And how is pulling him off of my team supposed to help?" Jack demanded.

Hammond sighed. "Dr. Jackson's confidence has been severely shaken by your mission to P6W-379-."

"Which was _not_ his fault!" Jack insisted vehemently.

"I believe you," Hammond assured him. "Be that as it may, _Dr. Jackson_ believes otherwise, and I cannot in good conscience allow him to continue on your team when his confidence is severely lacking. You know, as well as I do, that he would be a liability to you and your team, and your team's safety must come first. When Dr. Jackson feels himself ready, and I see it, he will be reinstated to SG-1." Hammond studied Jack's face for a moment. "Jack, Daniel will always have a place on SG-1. I promise."

Jack nodded mutely at Hammond's declaration.

Hammond straightened. "In the meantime, I've decided to go ahead and assign Lieutenant Sloane to your team to get his feet wet. You have two days to get him up to speed on this side of the 'gate. You will be going on a recon mission to P2Q-663 the day after tomorrow."

Jack nodded again and stood. He had just reached the door when Hammond's voice called him back.

"If Dr. Jackson decides he feels up to it by then, Jack, send him my way," the general told him. "I think he'd be of good use to you on this one. Our MALP shows signs of an ancient civilization having once lived there."

Jack let a small smile creep over his face. "I'll let him know, sir."

* * *

Jack made his way through the SGC to Daniel's office, his feet taking him there by memory as his mind swirled around what Hammond had told him.

Daniel was being harassed? By whom? Why? Hadn't Daniel more than proved himself by now? He'd seen more combat than half of the _kids_ now stationed at the SGC, and while Daniel was fairly young himself, he more than made up for it with experience.

Jack wondered if part of it was due to Daniel being the only civilian assigned to the program during the year of its inception. Sure, Hammond had finally agreed to allow Daniel more help with the scientific aspects of their missions. Lord only knew how many artifacts his young friend had sitting around, waiting to be deciphered. There was no way Daniel would be able to keep up with all of it and still go on missions. Clearance took time, but Daniel had told him how excited he was to have some of his old colleagues, other _civilians_, join him.

Many soldiers currently stationed at the SGC had not had much experience in dealing with scientists. Or rather, in working with civilians on an equal ground. Maybe it was time to give them a crash course in the policy regarding that very matter, Jack decided.

First things first, however. He had to somehow convince Daniel that he was a vital part of the team, and that SG-1 needed him with them.

Jack paused at Daniel's open door, observing the younger man as he jumped back and forth in reading two different books and making notes in a third. Jack almost turned to leave him to his work, but Hammond's words about Daniel leaving the team rang in Jack's ears. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he walked into the office.

"Daniel, we have to talk," he stated without preamble.

Daniel studiously avoided Jack's piercing brown gaze, busying himself with flipping through several other tomes on his desk. "What about?"

Jack rolled his eyes and placed one hand on top of Daniel's, effectively halting his movements. "I just came from Hammond's office. He told me you asked to be taken off of SG-1. I thought we talked about this, Daniel. You wanting to be removed- that's just ridiculous!"

Daniel sighed and withdrew his hand, his arms wrapping around himself tightly. "We've already had this conversation, Jack, and I have nothing more to add to it."

"Oh, come on, Daniel!" Jack cried. "Last I checked, SG-1 was a team, and we make decisions _about_ the team together! As a _team_!"

"A team I should never have been placed on!" Daniel finally cried. "Come on, Jack, who were we kidding? I have no combat experience, I land us in more trouble than anyone else, and other than the occasional translations of villagers off-world, what use am I? I endanger everyone around me with my inexperience!"

"Bull!" Jack shot back. "You _have_ experience; more than any soldier stationed here, at any rate! Who else has lived on another freakin' planet? And for a year? As a member of SG-1, you've gained combat experience. No, you're not an expert, but I don't need you to be. I need you to be able to think and give me options. If I wanted another soldier, I would have requested one. Our team works just fine the way it is. In fact, we haven't had any issues like this at all until recently. What's so different about now as opposed to this past year?"

"My mind is made up, Jack," Daniel told him firmly.

Jack took another step forward, going in for the kill. "What about Sha're, Daniel? What about your wife? Are you just going to abandon her out there?"

Daniel flinched violently, ducking his head. "I . . . I'll just get her killed, Jack. Besides, you promised to find her and Skaara. You'd do a much better job of that without me, than with me."

Jack reached out and gently squeezed the back of Daniel's neck. "And why do you think that?" he asked softly.

Daniel's eyes stared a hole through the papers on his desk. "I've been kidding myself, Jack," he said softly. "I thought I could save her, but . . . I can't. I'm just a scientist. A geek. I mean, look at the rest of the team. Teal'c's an alien, but he was the right hand of our enemy before joining us to fight against Apophis. He's probably the best Jaffa warrior out there. Sam? She's so smart; she keeps our Stargate running so we can go explore all these planets, and she can build stuff we need to fight the Goa'uld. And she's a good fighter to boot. She knows how to take care of herself and others. And you? God, Jack, you should hear some of the stuff the other airmen say about you. You're a hero in their eyes; you _all_ are. That kind of stuff . . . that's the stuff of legends, Jack, and of all people, I should know that. Besides all of that, I stick out like a sore thumb. I'm lucky I haven't gotten any of you killed by now." Troubled sapphire eyes lifted to meet Jack's shocked brown. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the reason you, or Sam, or Teal'c, or Sha're were hurt or killed. I won't hold you back anymore, Jack. Just, please, bring Sha're back to me. That's all I ask."

Without another word, Daniel silently slipped away from Jack and out of the office, leaving the colonel with a lot to think about.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The news of Daniel's withdrawal from SG-1 spread like wildfire through the base. Within twenty-four hours, not a single person on base was unaware of the situation. Every time Daniel ventured out of his office, he encountered stares of disbelief from the men and women who knew him, and smirks of triumph from those who had coveted his place on the SGC's premiere team.

To avoid his former teammates, Daniel had closed and locked the door to his office and buried himself in his translations. That didn't stop the incessant emails from Sam, or the knocking on his door from his other friends. Daniel ignored them all; he had made his decision, and he didn't want to discuss it further with anyone else.

Hammond became barricaded in his office as well, but for entirely different reasons. When Harriman wasn't redirecting new recruits pleading for a place on the flagship team of the SGC, Hammond was attempting to assuage the more experienced members of the command that had befriended Daniel, giving them the same reassurances he had passed on to Jack. Deterring the people did not stop the paperwork, however. Requests to join SG-1 flooded Hammond's office. The sheer volume of paperwork from opportunistic airmen disgusted the general, and he passed the requests to Harriman, who obligingly filed the requests in an unused storeroom near the bottom of the complex. As Hammond met with SG-2 for the second time, he wondered if Daniel had any idea how many people were actually on his side.

The recruits hoping for a position on SG-1 had tried to seek audiences with the team's remaining members, but after one airman's close encounter with an enraged former First Prime at the elevator and another airman barely escaping the wrath of a former Black Ops officer intact, the rest of the new recruits kept their distance. While to the returning members of the SGC the sight of SG-1 without their favorite archaeologist was not new, the newer members were beginning to realize just how important Dr. Daniel Jackson was to these impressive soldiers.

Very quietly, talk started up again, this time among a few people wanting to find out more about just who Dr. Jackson was.

***

Sloane entered the commissary and immediately spied Andrews and Preston eating lunch with a couple other newcomers and headed immediately for them. Sliding into an available chair, he smirked at the men sitting there.

"The cat who got the canary's got nothing on you," Preston remarked, lifting his glass of water to his lips.

"We already heard, Jase," Andrews added. "Congratulations. You ready for your first mission as a member of SG-1?"

Sloane snorted and swiped a couple of French Fries from Preston's plate. "Please. I was _born_ ready for this. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. Jealous?"

"Nope," Andrews tossed back. "The way I figure it, all we have to do is wait for you to fall on your ass, then I can step in and make my bid for the team. Enjoy your position while it lasts."

"You wish," Sloane said. He rose. "Later, gentlemen. I have an appointment with the hand-to-hand instructor in the gym to prepare for tomorrow's mission. I just thought I'd stop by and share in my good fortune."

"Yeah, yeah," Preston shot back. "Get outta here. We'll catch you later."

Sloane snagged a couple extra fries and headed out of the room, humming mindlessly to himself. He was nearly at the intersection of the corridor when a couple voices up ahead caused him to pause.

" . . . heard that Dr. Jackson can actually speak twenty-three languages . . ."

"That many? I didn't know that was possible."

"Yeah, and apparently, he has to oversee any artifacts or any first contact situations that the SGC comes across because he's studied all these cultures."

"Do you think he was on SG-1 because that team went to all those new places that showed signs of life?"

"It makes sense, don't you think?"

The voices moved off. Sloane frowned, continuing on down the corridor. It sounded as though the rumors he had started were beginning to wear off, and people were starting to view Daniel as more than a useless geek. Sloane's place on SG-1 began to look more and more tenuous.

As he approached the elevator, Sloane resolved to turn up the charm and impress SG-1. He would show the flagship team just how much better off they were with him than with Daniel. Then there would be no doubt about his rightful place among the legends of the SGC.

***

"And you couldn't change his mind at all?" Sam asked Jack as they were preparing for their mission.

Jack shoved his shirt into his locker a little more forcefully than he meant. "Carter, there was nothing I could say. Believe me, I tried. Somehow, he's got it into his head that he doesn't deserve a place on SG-1 with the rest of us, and I have it on good authority that it didn't get there on its own."

"You suspect foul play, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Jack snorted. "You bet I do. Trouble is, I can't prove anything. It's all just speculation right now."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

Jack closed his locker and finished putting on his flak vest. "Right now, we go on this mission to P2Q-663 and get through it as quick as we can. Hopefully, it'll give Daniel time to reconsider."

"I hope you're right, sir," Sam stated.

Jack sighed heavily. "Me too, Carter."

The door to the locker room opened, and Lieutenant Sloane entered. An enormous grin spread across his face as he took in the other three members of SG-1.

"Oh, Colonel, I'm glad I caught you," he said. "I just wanted to tell you what an honor it is to be assigned to your team. I can't tell you how excited I am to be working closely with a group of people such as yourselves. I hope I can perform half as well as all of you on SG-1."

The younger man's enthusiasm rubbed Jack the wrong way, particularly his mention of working on SG-1. Jack stepped forward into the lieutenant's personal space, his face a mask of stone.

"Let's get a couple things straight, _Lieutenant_," he practically hissed. "Number one, this is a temporary situation. You will _not_ be assigned to this team permanently. We already have a full complement. Second, you keep your head on straight the minute we step out of the 'gate. I need you to be on alert 24/7 out there and don't have the time to hold your hand as you go frolicking in the fields on another planet. Do I make myself clear?"

Sloane nodded furiously. "Sir, yes sir, of course, sir. Whatever you say, sir."

Jack almost sneered at the young man, and deliberately bumped his shoulder into him as he exited the locker room. Sam barely nodded in Sloane's direction as she followed the colonel out the door. Teal'c, on the other hand, moved to take Jack's place in front of their new, _temporary_ teammate.

"Er, hi," Sloane said. "Teal'c, right?"

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow. "I am displeased that you will be taking the place of Daniel Jackson on this mission," he stated. "Daniel Jackson has proved himself to be a capable warrior on this team, whereas you have not."

Sloane snorted derisively. "Please, Teal'c. He's just a geek."

Teal'c's face darkened at the slight against his friend. "You will hold your tongue, Lieutenant Sloane, or you may soon find yourself without it."

Sloane let out a small laugh, which was quickly extinguished as Teal'c's glower deepened. The Jaffa stared Sloane down for several moments longer before he, too, exited the locker room after his other two teammates.

Sloane sagged in relief once Teal'c had gone and sank onto a nearby bench. He had figured some resistance to his joining SG-1 initially, but it looked as though he needed to watch his step for a little while longer. Still, once SG-1 saw him in action, they'd forget all about the pathetic little geek, and Sloane would soon be a permanent fixture on the frontline team.

He could hardly wait.

***

Daniel slipped, unnoticed, into the control room and moved near the window that overlooked the 'gate room. Though he tried hard not to show it, he felt devastated at seeing his friends go through the 'gate without him. He'd tried to convince himself it was for the best, but his heart refused to believe him.

He hadn't wanted to come see them off at first. Daniel had wanted to hide out in his office and miss SG-1's departure through the 'gate with one of the very men who had been tormenting him these last couple of weeks, but he felt he owed it to his friends to see them off.

Movement at the side of the 'gate room caught Daniel's eye. He turned his head in time to spot Jack striding towards the 'gate as if with a purpose. The cold look on his face revealed the colonel's obvious displeasure, but with what Daniel couldn't say. Whatever was bothering him must have affected Sam, because she also looked less than happy about something as she entered the 'gate room just moments after Jack.

Hammond chose that minute to enter the control room. His eyes were immediately drawn to Daniel in the opposite corner of the room, but he didn't say anything to the younger man. Instead, he moved to the microphone placed neatly near Harriman and looked down into the embarkation room, taking in the scene.

Teal'c arrived and headed for the base of the ramp, his staff weapon firmly in his hand. The final member of their team, Sloane, strode into the room with an upbeat confidence that made Daniel's stomach churn. Sloane may be a better soldier than him, but Daniel knew that he was also too cocky; too careless. Daniel sent up a quick prayer to whatever benevolent deity that might be listening, asking for safety for his friends.

The wormhole opened in its usual breathtaking glory, shimmering as it finally settled into place. Hammond keyed on the microphone.

"Godspeed, SG-1," he wished.

Jack turned and tossed a wave at Hammond, but before he moved, his brown eyes slipped across the viewing window and landed on Daniel. The colonel held Daniel's gaze for a moment, relaying regret, before he led the team up the ramp and through the wormhole.

As soon as Teal'c, holding the rear position of the team, passed through the event horizon, the wormhole shut down, leaving the room darker and drearier than it had been before. Daniel sighed silently and pushed himself off of the wall, hoping to retreat to his office without incident.

"It's always hard watching your team go on without you, son."

Daniel jumped slightly. Hammond had moved closer to him without his awareness. The young man turned to face the general. "I-I'm not on the team anymore, sir."

Hammond fixed Daniel with a knowing look. "You may not be going through the 'gate, Dr. Jackson, but that doesn't mean you're not still a member of that team."

Daniel gave Hammond a faint, sad smile. "They'll be all right, sir. They'll be better off without me."

He moved away before Hammond could reply. Hammond watched him retreat and shook his head.

"From your lips to God's ears, son."

* * *

Thank you to all of your for waiting this out with me. I'm so near the end, now! I'll try to upload more of the story later this week! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jack stepped out of the wormhole and glanced around at the new surroundings, taking in every nuance of the scene. He could hear Sam exit the wormhole behind him and do the same, followed by Sloane and finally Teal'c. Jack frowned slightly at the thought of Sloane. Something about the man set Jack ill at ease, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Subtly, Jack examined SG-1's _temporary_ member. Sloane was gaping openly at their surroundings, focusing more on the strange purple flowers that were growing near some trees than on any possible threats to their position. The fact that Daniel would have done almost the same thing sent another wave of anger through Jack. It felt _wrong_ without Daniel. The whole team's dynamic just felt _off_.

"Sloane!" Jack barked. At least he had an outlet for his frustrations. "I thought I told you we weren't going to be frolicking through the field! Sit rep, now!"

Sloane glanced around, finding the eyes of his new team focused on him. He cleared his throat. "Er . . . there appears to be trees . . . no signs of anyone around . . ."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Carter?"

"Footprints and a well marked path leading to and from the 'gate, sir," Sam reported briskly. "Evidence that the 'gate is under heavy usage on a regular basis."

"T?"

"I detect no major wild animals in the vicinity, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "There does, however, appear to be a canyon of some sort just through the trees about fifty meters ahead. The trail Captain Carter noted appears to be leading towards that general location. I believe that is the direction we should go."

"Then go we shall." Jack turned sharp eyes to Sloane. He stepped closer until he was almost nose-to-nose with the lieutenant. "If you want to play with the big boys, Sloane, you're gonna have to do better than that."

Staring hard at Sloane to drive his point home, Jack finally waved at the rest of his team. "I'll take point. T, you cover our six. Let's go, campers."

Sloane fought down the flush of embarrassment as he scrambled into place behind Sam.

***

The team spent the majority of their time in silence. When they discovered that the gorge overlooked an impressive palace, Sam couldn't help but comment on how much Daniel would have loved to see it. The innocent comment cast a dark cloud over the team, causing them to slip into silence once more.

They followed the trail from the stargate, which continued on a winding path down the side of the gorge. The path was obviously well-used, but the continued lack of alien life set Jack's nerves on edge. They should have encountered someone by now.

Jack signaled for Sam to take point, then fell back to walk beside Teal'c. "Anything yet, big guy?"

Teal'c grunted. "I believe we are being observed, but have been unable to see any sign of life around us. I will remain alert, O'Neill."

Jack nodded. "Same here, T. Let me know if the situation changes."

Another fifteen minutes passed before the team reached the bottom of the gorge. The silence and lack of activity was grating on the experienced SGC members' nerves; it was too _quiet_. Jack beckoned his team to a small grove of trees just off of the main path.

"All right, first things first," he said. "Teal'c; do you recognize anything about this palace that might tell us who these people are?"

"I do not, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"With all due respect, sir, there's not much to look at," Sloane spoke up. "It's a palace. Probably run by some big important king or something with a bunch of guards. With a wall like that, the most dangerous thing they probably own are some spears and a couple of catapults. We clearly have superior fire power. Let's just walk in and introduce ourselves, and if they have a problem with us, well, there's not a whole lot they can do about that."

Jack and Sam stared at the lieutenant with open looks of disbelief. Teal'c's stare, as always, remained even.

"What?" Sloane asked.

"Have you actually _read_ any of our mission reports?" Sam asked. "Or any mission reports at all?"

"I've skimmed a few, but they all were pretty much the same to me," Sloane replied. "Why?"

"Because we've learned that some of Hollywood's movies might have been made up, that's why," Jack said scathingly. "You have no idea if the people in there are aliens or just transplanted humans. You don't know if they can walk through walls or can't figure out how to make alloyed metals. Hell, you don't even know if that place even has people in it or if it's been abandoned for a hundred years. So unless you have some intel with solid evidence to support it, shut up and let us do our jobs."

Sloane flushed, but did not reply.

"Here's the plan." Jack turned to look at Teal'c, dismissing Sloane from his mind. "T, you still feel we're being watched?"

"I do," Teal'c confirmed.

"Okay," Jack said. "Carter, Sloane, and I are going to keep heading toward the castle, but we're going to do it quietly. I'd like to see if we can get a visual on _someone_ before we knock on the door. Teal'c, I want you to circle around and follow us. See if you can find out who might be watching us. I don't like surprises, and I have a feeling I won't like this one."

Teal'c bowed his head, then melted back into the surrounding trees. Sloane watched him go, impressed with Teal'c's stealth in spite of himself.

"All right, then, let's press on." Jack hefted his P90 and led the remainder of his team back onto the trail and towards the palace.

***

Teal'c watched his team members and Sloane continue on their way to the palace, his eyes lingering on Sloane for several moments.

Though he did not pass judgments on most of the new recruits without having worked with them, he trusted his instincts, and his instincts were telling him not to trust Sloane. The Tau'ri soldier was brash and overconfident for one, and such qualities did not bode well for survival through the stargate.

Then there was the matter of his attitude towards Daniel Jackson. When Teal'c had first joined the Tau'ri, he had observed how some of the soldiers had disregarded the young man due to the fact that he was not a member of the military, but he had, over time, earned and won the respect he deserved. To see Daniel having to prove himself again to soldiers who did not know him triggered Teal'c's protective instincts, and Sloane was one of the main people who was responsible for that. When SG-1 returned to Earth, he vowed to personally instruct Sloane and the other new recruits on just how valuable Daniel Jackson was to the program.

Even if the instruction needed a physical demonstration.

Spying slight movement near his teammates, Teal'c changed direction and circled back the way he'd come for a better view.

***

When the attack came, Jack almost felt relief that the waiting was over.

The trunk of a tree right beside Sam suddenly exploded, sending the three humans scattering for cover. Jack was already behind a tree and firing several shots in the direction the blast had come from. The familiar sounds of zat guns firing and staff weapon blasts filled the air, as well as the answering call of automatic weapon fire.

"Can you see anyone?" Jack yelled.

"I've got two by the trees at ten o'clock!" Sam shouted back.

"Another one dead ahead!" Sloane reported.

"I make three at one o'clock and two more at two!" Jack told them. "They're flanking our position!"

"They don't have to!" Sam suddenly yelled. "Colonel, the main gate of the palace!"

Jack looked and saw the large wooden gate opening, releasing close to thirty Jaffa armed to the teeth. "Maybe a strategic retreat is in order! Fall back!"

Before any of them could get very far, several Jaffa appeared behind them. Jack swung his gun around at the nearest Jaffa, hoping to give Sam and Sloane time to escape. The Jaffa blocked the blow easily and used his staff weapon to sweep Jack's legs out from under him. Jack landed hard on his back with a grunt, but leaped back up and continued to fight. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as another Jaffa sent a forceful punch at Sam's face, sending her to the ground. Sloane was already on his knees, hands behind his head with a staff weapon pointing at him.

The Jaffa Jack was fighting used his staff weapon to strike Jack across the face, sending the human to one knee. The Jaffa lifted his foot and forcefully kicked Jack the rest of the way to the ground, then used the same foot to grind down on Jack's knee. Jack let out an aborted yell, biting down hard on his lip to silence it. Through tears of pain that he refused to shed, he saw the rest of his team being restrained by several Jaffa and finally ceased his fight. As the Jaffa hauled him upright, he sent a silent prayer that Teal'c was aware of what had happened and was going for help at that very moment.

***

The sound of staff weapons firing drove Teal'c into a brisk run. Pausing behind a tree, he quickly observed a squad of Jaffa stretched out among the foliage, taking careful aim at his friends. Bringing his staff weapon up to bear, he fired off a shot.

The other staff weapons disguised the sound of Teal'c's weapon, shielding Teal'c from discovery. The Jaffa nearest him fell, a smoking hole in his armor. His partner beside him had enough time to look at the dead Jaffa and glance up for the cause before he, too, fell.

Teal'c moved closer and took out one Jaffa after the other, trying to not break cover and be discovered. His luck held out for a short while as one Jaffa after the next eventually fell, but as SG-1 ceased firing and began to fight hand-to-hand, Teal'c's staff weapon fire was discovered. Several blasts headed his way, striking nearby trees and sending splinters of wood flying through the air around him. With a glance to his defeated teammates, Teal'c began to withdraw.

The Jaffa, however, were relentless, and began to pursue Teal'c through the trees. Teal'c paused every once in awhile to send return fire, but focused his energy more on making it back to the stargate for help. There were too many men for Teal'c to fight alone, but perhaps with some help, he would be able to rescue his teammates.

Spinning around, Teal'c fired a shot that sent one Jaffa tumbling to the ground, but not before the Jaffa had released a return volley. His shot went wide, but not wide enough. The blast struck Teal'c high in the chest. Teal'c staggered back, shocked, before falling to the ground, bleeding heavily.

The sound of more Jaffa approaching drove Teal'c to his feet. Staggering unsteadily, Teal'c moved through the brush towards the wall of the gorge, searching for a place to hide. As darkness tinted the edges of his vision, he spied a small opening in the gorge wall partially obscured by some brush. While not completely concealing, if Teal'c didn't move, then it might be missed by the Jaffa. Stumbling more than walking, Teal'c all but fell into the opening and drew himself into a smaller form. Excruciating pain flared up in his chest, creating dark spots in his vision. As the dark spots grew larger, Teal'c could hear the Jaffa getting closer.

Then everything went black.

***

Jack allowed himself to be dragged into the palace, surreptitiously taking in the lavish décor surrounding him. As the group moved through a pair of large, ornate wooden doors, Jack took note of large tapestries depicting soldiers in the midst of a bloody battle. Severed limbs being raised triumphantly in several images triggered a small wave of unease in the pit of the colonel's stomach. Whoever was in charge of the palace, Jack hoped they weren't as prone to dismemberment as the former leader appeared to be.

Jack, Sam, and Sloane were dragged to a very tall man sitting in a throne, flanked by several guards. As they were forced onto their knees before the tall man, Jack took note of the golden tattoo on his forehead.

"Hey, nice place you got here," he remarked. "Does your boss know you're keeping his seat warm for him?"

Something struck Jack in the back of the head, causing him to see stars.

"Silence!" the Jaffa behind him barked.

The tall man held up a hand and stood. Approaching Jack, he looked down at his prisoners. "My master has left control of his kingdom in my capable hands until his return. Who might I tell him has trespassed on his land?"

Jack looked up defiantly. "The fashion police. We've come for your interior decorator. Blood and gore is so last season."

The First Prime struck Jack across the mouth. Jack dropped to his elbows, spitting blood onto the floor.

"Take them to the dungeons," the First Prime ordered his men. "I'll send for them when our lord returns from his journey." Dark eyes traced over Jack to Sam's stoic form before finally landing on Sloane. "For your sakes, you had better find your tongues while you are there. Your god will not suffer your insolence lightly."

"Didn't think he would," Jack muttered as he was forced to his feet and led away.

***

"Incoming wormhole!"

Hammond rushed out of his office and hurried into the control room, staring at the 'gate as it began to spin. "The only team off world right now is SG-1, and they aren't due back yet."

Blue light flickered behind the iris. "I'm getting SG-1's remote code, sir," Harriman stated.

Hammond nodded. "Open the iris."

Work slowed, and time seemed to slow as everyone's eyes focused on the shimmering wormhole, waiting for someone to emerge. Hammond sent up a silent prayer that his premiere team was all right.

After several agonizing moments, a figure stumbled through and landed heavily on the metal ramp. No one moved, eyes trained behind the figure waiting for more to arrive. Hammond was already moving away from the control room for the stairs, and barely acknowledged the wormhole closing.

"Teal'c!" Hammond knelt at the Jaffa warrior's side, taking in the blood splattered on the alien. Teal'c was clutching at his shoulder and grimacing. Hammond took in the bloody mess that was the Jaffa's chest and grimaced. Turning to Harriman in the control room, he called, "Get Dr. Frasier down here on the double!"

"Already on her way, sir," Harriman replied.

Hammond nodded and turned back to the lone member of SG-1. "Teal'c, what happened? Where's the rest of your team?"

Pain-filled brown eyes locked onto Hammond. "Jaffa . . . ambush . . . SG-1 was taken prisoner . . . I . . ."

Whatever Teal'c was going to say was lost as he finally succumbed to his injury. Hammond barely had time to react as he managed to support Teal'c's weight and gently guide him the rest of the way to the ramp.

Frasier and her nurses arrived moments later, descending on the unconscious man. Hammond stepped back and watched them work. "Doctor?"

Frasier barely spared Hammond a glance. "Too soon to tell, sir, but it looks like a staff weapon. I don't think it's too serious, but I'll know more once I get him to the infirmary."

Harriman's voice echoed in the 'gate room as Teal'c was lifted onto a stretcher and rushed away. "Shall I notify Dr. Jackson, General?"

Hammond heaved a deep sigh. "That's all right, Sergeant. I'll inform him myself. Let me know if anyone else comes through."

Squaring his shoulders, the general headed out of the room.

* * *

Okay, so I finally finished mapping out this story. I have 14 chapters in all. I have one scene left to write in chapter 10 and one scene left to write in chapter 11. Chapters 12-14 have been finished. As soon as I finish those last two scenes, I will publish the rest of the story. Yay! Almost there! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

General Hammond paused in the entrance to Daniel's office. It wasn't often that he ventured this far from his own office or the briefing room; he'd actually only been down this way once or twice, and neither of those times had been for positive reasons. Hammond regretted that this would be yet another one of those times.

Hammond watched as Daniel worked, completely absorbed in whatever it was that had captured his attention. He had heard tales from Jack about how focused Daniel could be on one given 'rock', and while he had never doubted his 2IC, at the moment he could tell just how involved Daniel was in his work. He hated to disturb him, particularly for the bad news he had to impart.

Taking a deep breath to fortify himself for the conversation ahead, Hammond knocked on the door frame and stepped inside.

Daniel looked up from the artifact on his desk. A slight frown turned the corners of his mouth down, and Hammond could see confusion and wariness flash in the young man's eyes.

"General?" Daniel asked. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Hammond moved deeper into the office. "I'm afraid I have some troubling news to deliver, son. It concerns SG-1."

Daniel froze imperceptibly. He carefully turned his body to face the general. "Wh-What do you mean? Has something happened to Jack and the others?"

Hammond's expression was filled with compassion as he looked into Daniel's worried blue eyes. "It appears SG-1 was taken hostage by an unknown Goa'uld's Jaffa. Teal'c managed to get away, but was injured in the process. He's in the Infirmary right now, but I thought you might want to come see for yourself."

"Y-Yes, of course." Daniel stood and crossed the room to the general, allowing the general to lead him all the way into the hall. "Will Teal'c be all right? What about Lieutenant Sloane?"

Hammond walked to the elevator and pressed the button to summon it. "Sloane was taken with Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter. As far as we know, they're all alive. As for Teal'c, he was severely injured by a stray staff weapon blast. His symbiote is healing him now, but Dr. Frasier is hoping to take some of the strain off of it herself."

They lapsed into a tense silence as they boarded the elevator. Neither man felt like speaking, their thoughts swirling around their concern for their friends.

The instant the elevator doors opened, Daniel took off down the corridor for the infirmary. Hammond picked up his pace slightly, but by the time he reached the infirmary Daniel was already hovering over Teal'c, badgering Janet Frasier with questions and getting into the nurses' ways.

"How serious is the wound?" Hammond heard the linguist ask. "How long until he's back on his feet? Is there anything else wrong? Will he need surgery? Is his symbiote working okay?"

Frasier placed herself between Daniel and Teal'c and forced the young man to stop and look at her. "Daniel, I know you're worried, but my nurses and I have everything in control. The best thing you can do for Teal'c right now is to let us do our jobs. Why don't you have a seat while we finish up? You can stay here as long as you don't get in our way."

Mutely, Daniel moved to the chair that was positioned near Tealc's head and sank into it, his blue eyes darting over his friend and taking in everything the nurses were doing for him.

Hammond hid a smile; other than Jack, Frasier was the only person Hammond knew who could get Daniel to follow orders. He approached the scene and cleared his throat. "I take it, then, that Teal'c's going to be just fine?"

Frasier glanced over at Hammond as she continued her examination of the Jaffa. "The staff weapon blast struck Teal'c high in the chest, sir. It's looking more and more like a glancing blow. It missed any major arteries and organs, but I imagine it's plenty painful. I'm going to clean and stitch up the wound as best I can and give Teal'c a little blood transfusion, but I expect he'll be back on his feet by tomorrow, with some unpleasant twinges."

"Do you have blood in stock for Teal'c?" Daniel spoke up, confused.

Frasier smiled at him. "When it became apparent just how accident prone you and your team was, it seemed prudent to have Teal'c donate some blood here and there in the event I ever had to help replace any of it. Why do you think I'm always after you to donate blood on a regular basis?"

Daniel's cheeks colored slightly, but he turned to Hammond. "Sir, what are you planning to do for Sam and Jack? When will you be sending a rescue team?"

Hammond measured his words; he knew the young man would be unhappy with the answer. "Without knowing exactly what's going on, I can't send any teams in yet," he began. He held up a hand as Daniel opened his mouth to object. "I have, however, already sent SG-3 on to do a recon of the area and provide intelligence, but once Teal'c here recovers enough to give us some more inside information, I'll be sending in an extraction team to get them out. We won't just leave our people at the hands of the Goa'uld if we can help it."

"I'd like to be on that team, sir," Daniel stated.

Hammond was unsurprised. "I figured you would, son. I'll let you know when it's time for the mission briefing."

He nodded at Frasier and left the infirmary, mentally taking notes of who else would be joining Daniel on the rescue mission.

***

Sam sat on one of the cots and leaned back against the wall of the cell she shared with Jack and Sloane, blue eyes tracking her commanding officer as he paced back and forth within the small space. A year's experience working with Jack taught her that Jack was gathering his thoughts and considering his options before speaking, and she knew better than to interrupt his train of thought. She wondered how long she could go without speaking, however, due to the limp Jack seemed to be sporting since their initial run-in with the Jaffa. Weighing the dangers of Jack's anger at being interrupted against Frasier's ire at Jack not taking care of his knee, Sam decided to give Jack another ten or so minutes before interfering.

Sloane was stretched out on the only other cot, hands folded behind his head and looking entirely too relaxed. His eyes also tracked Jack.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?" he asked.

Jack froze, then slowly turned to face Sloane. Taking in the younger man's relaxed form, he raised his eyebrows. "You don't see anything at all wrong with our current situation, Lieutenant?"

Sloane waved a dismissive hand in the air before returning it to its place supporting his head. "Well, obviously being in a dungeon is a little problem, but Teal'c is still free. He'll go back to the SGC, get reinforcements, and be back before dinner. All we have to do is be patient."

Jack glanced at Sam, who could only shrug in disbelief. "And you don't think we need to try and free ourselves?"

Sloane sat up. "I don't see how we can, sir. The door is locked, and there are certainly going to be lots of guards around. Not to mention the place is crawling with Jaffa, so if we manage to escape from the dungeon area, there's still the matter of getting out of the palace, past the wall, up the gorge, and all the way back to the stargate. Doing all of that, and unarmed, is only going to get us killed. We'll have a higher chance of surviving this if we stay here and wait for rescue."

"And if the Goa'uld in charge of this palace comes back before then?" Sam demanded. "What do we do then?"

Sloane looked at her. "Well, if one of us gets taken, then that person can look for a way to escape and free the other two. But I think Teal'c will get back here with reinforcements long before then."

"You've just got it all figured out, don't you?" Jack asked.

"No, sir, but our training-," Sloane began.

"Will only get you so far," Jack cut him off. "Don't ever forget that you are on another _planet_ dealing with _aliens_. Sometimes your training isn't going to be much help. That's when you need to start relying on experience. Including the experience of people who are not necessarily military soldiers."

Sloane reclined back onto his cot. "You mean _civilians_, sir? Civilians may have a lot to offer, but in terms of a hostage situation, I doubt they'd be of much help."

***

A familiar, incessant beeping was the first thing to greet Teal'c's return to consciousness, followed closely by an uncomfortable twinge in his chest. Opening heavy eyelids, Teal'c blinked up at the ceiling to the infirmary.

"Teal'c?"

Worried blue eyes moved into his line of sight. "Teal'c, can you hear me? How do you feel?"

"I am fine, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c moved to sit up, grimacing slightly as the movement pulled at the not-quite healed wound on his chest.

The clicking of heels on cement heralded the arrival of the base's CMO. "I think I ought to be the judge of that, Teal'c. You were hurt pretty badly."

Teal'c looked at the diminutive doctor. "I assure you, Dr. Frasier, that I am doing much better. My symbiote has nearly finished healing me."

"Not without a little help," Frasier told him. "You're going to have to top off your current blood supply after you've fully recovered."

"You have my gratitude for your assistance, Dr. Frasier, but time is of the essence," Teal'c told her as she continued to examine the wound. "SG-1 is currently being held prisoner by an unknown Goa'uld on P2Q-663. We must send a rescue team after them immediately."

"General Hammond has already sent a team to scout out the area," Daniel told him. "He said as soon as you were feeling up to it and were able to tell us what you know that he would send the rescue team."

"I am well now," Teal'c stated.

"Not quite." Frasier stepped back and folded her arms. "Teal'c, I know you're feeling a lot better than you were when you arrived, but your symbiote is still healing you. Here's what I'm going to do. I am going to call General Hammond and tell him you'll be ready for your briefing in three hours."

"But, Janet-," Daniel began.

"Three hours, or tomorrow morning, Daniel," Frasier told him.

Daniel quieted down.

Frasier turned back to Teal'c. "In that time, you are going to take a little nap to give your symbiote a little more time to work. Then you are going to the commissary to grab something to eat, and you're going to drag Daniel here with you while you do it. Then, after your three hours is up, you may attend the meeting that General Hammond will no doubt have scheduled by then. That is the deal, gentlemen. Take it or leave it."

"As you wish, Dr. Frasier," Teal'c replied, laying back once more.

Frasier turned to Daniel and raised an eyebrow.

Daniel folded his arms, hugging himself tightly. "Take it," he mumbled.

Janet reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "Wise choice, Daniel. Now, why don't you have a seat? I have a phone call to make."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The rest of the rescue team was already seated around the conference table and discussing options when Teal'c and Daniel arrived. As soon as Preston and Andrews caught sight of the civilian, they cast disbelieving eyes on the general.

Preston was the first to speak. "Er, General, may I ask why a civilian is here for this meeting?"

Hammond leveled a cool stare at the lieutenant. "_Doctor Jackson_ is here because he can provide us valuable information for this mission."

"But, sir, he's a _civilian_!" Andrews protested. "We need people with tactical expertise, not cultural."

Hammond drew himself up in his seat. "Gentlemen, let's get one thing straight right now. We may have only one civilian on base at the moment, but that's changing. If you have a problem with working at a base with civilians, then the SGC will not be requiring your services. As far as this mission goes, my stars beat your bars. Dr. Jackson will join this mission on my orders, not yours. Are we clear?"

If the look of disdain on Teal'c's face wasn't enough to quell any further comments, the glares from the other marines and airmen seated around the table certainly were. Andrews and Preston wisely muttered a "Yes, sir," and clammed up.

Hammond turned to Makepeace. "Colonel, what have you found out about the planet?"

The leader of SG-3 leaned forward in his seat. "At first blush, sir, there doesn't seem to be any signs of civilization within sight of the 'gate. However, there's a steep gorge just through the trees. At the bottom of the gorge is a large palace fortified by an enormous wall. From what we've been able to tell, the wall goes around the whole length of the palace with only one way in or out."

"Let me guess; it's heavily guarded?" Ferretti spoke up.

"Got it in one," Makepeace answered.

"Did anyone get a good look at the tattoos the Jaffa had?" Daniel spoke up.

"Couldn't make it out from where we were," another marine spoke up. "Sorry, Dr. J."

"Any ideas on how to get through?" Hammond asked.

"Maybe we can find another way into the palace," Andrews bravely spoke up. "One that is hard to see from far away?"

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. "It's worth a shot, General. We can sneak into the palace and grab our missing guys."

Hammond sighed wearily. "I'll admit that I wish we had more intel to go on, but I suppose we've worked with less. SG-3, thank you for your help. Go ahead and get yourselves checked out by Dr. Frasier. The rest of you, good luck. You have a go."

***

Jack fidgeted at his spot on the floor, looking at his watch yet again. He didn't want to think too much about the time that had passed; for every minute that went by, his concern for Teal'c's safety grew. It didn't help, either, that Sloane's lax attitude hadn't improved. If anything, his relaxed form had moved all the way into a deep sleep. When they returned to the SGC, Jack was going to have to have a serious talk with Hammond about reassigning Sloane somewhere more suitable. Mynot was beginning to sound pretty good.

"Do you think Teal'c's okay, sir?" Sam asked quietly, giving voice to Jack's concerns.

"He's a tough guy, Carter," Jack replied. "I'm sure he just hit a snag or something on his way back to the 'gate."

Sam nodded absently, allowing silence to fill the space between them before speaking once more. "Daniel's probably worried sick about us."

Jack's lip curled in a small, humorless smile. "To be honest, Carter, I'm glad he's not with us on this one. Kid's got himself a bulls-eye painted on his forehead. I can already feel my hair turning gray every time we go on a mission."

Carter's smile was a little more genuine, but faded as her thoughts turned to their current predicament. "You don't think General Hammond's going to find a permanent replacement for Daniel, do you? I mean, I know he's a civilian, but we've benefitted from having him on the team so much."

"Preaching to the choir here, Carter," Jack replied. He released a heavy sigh. "When we get back, the first thing I'm going to do is get Hammond to sign transfer papers for this joker." He gestured across the room at Sloane's slumbering form. "The second thing I'm going to do is assign training schedules for the rest of our newcomers. I think we need some course refreshers on just why a cultural expert on the team is so beneficial."

"And Daniel, sir?" Sam asked.

"Well, first we'll need Teal'c to drag Daniel out of his office," Jack replied. "Kicking and screaming if he has to. Then, I was thinking of having a team night. I figure if we can get him drunk enough, he'll tell us the full story about what's been going on."

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed softly, not wanting to wake Sloane and have to deal with him. "Isn't that a little manipulative?"

"You bet it is," Jack told her. "When it comes to our geek, Carter, I'll use every trick in the book to get him to talk. Just keep that in mind if _you_ ever try to hide anything from me."

"Duly noted, sir," Sam replied, a small smile on her face.

Jack nodded, glancing at his watch again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The palace looked more like an impenetrable fortress to Daniel as the team drew nearer to it. Despite having viewed the MALP data, Daniel couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the sheer size of the building. A tinge of doubt began to creep into his mind, whispering thoughts of despair in his ear. Would Daniel really be able to help rescue his friends?

Ferretti led their group to a grove of trees not far from the palace walls, then assigned them into teams to walk the perimeter and study the building for weaknesses. After half an hour of examining every aspect of the palace, the team met back together again in the grove to go over what they had found.

"Options?" Ferretti asked, glancing around at the intent faces of his team.

"Doesn't look good, sir," Larson spoke up. "The palace is pretty tightly sealed up, and with all the guards it's going to take a miracle to get past all of them and to SG-1."

"Maybe not a miracle," Daniel commented in a far away tone. "Maybe just some ingenuity."

"What've you got, Daniel?" Ferretti asked.

Daniel glanced up at Ferretti, then looked around at the faces of SG-2, Teal'c, Preston, and Andrews. "A palace like this should have some small entrances for slaves to come and go about their business. No one would ever think to use them because, well, they're for the slaves. Now, an all-out assault on the Jaffa is just going to get everyone killed, but if we can sneak inside disguised as some of those slaves, we might be able to get close enough to Jack and the others without running into too many problems."

"You can't be serious," Preston blurted out. "Infiltrate the enemy? Jackson, they speak _Goa'uld_. How are we supposed to successfully pass ourselves off as one of them if none of us can even _understand_ them? Thanks for the idea, but maybe you should leave the planning to the people who actually know what they're doing before you get us all killed."

Daniel's mouth dropped open in shock at the blatant criticism, and he ducked his head, biting back the anger he felt rising in his chest. Before anyone could say anything, Teal'c grabbed Preston by the front of his shirt and pulled him to within an inch of his steely gaze.

"Lieutenant Preston, if this is the sort of support you wish to offer this team, then you would be wise to keep your counsel to yourself," the Jaffa rumbled.

"It's suicide!" Andrews argued. "Phil's right; none of us speak the language. Just Teal'c, and they all know him. We need a better plan."

"I speak Goa'uld."

All eyes turned to Daniel at his quiet utterance. Daniel looked up, steeling himself as he met Andrews' disbelieving eyes. "I speak Goa'uld," he repeated. "I can blend in as a slave. I'll get inside and find Jack, Sam, and Sloane. I can get them out; all you guys will have to do is be the distraction."

"That's insane!" Andrews sputtered. "Are you seriously suggesting that we put the lives of our teammates, of our _friends_, in the hands of a _civilian_? Jackson, if you want to play at being a hero, why don't you do it when lives _aren't_ on the line."

"Captain Andrews, shut up," Ferretti barked. "That goes for you too, Preston. If you don't have something productive to contribute, then I don't want to hear it." He turned and faced Daniel. "Daniel, it's a good plan, but you know Jack's gonna have my head on a platter just for bringing you this far, don't you?"

Daniel smiled faintly. "Well, if you're already dead meat, a little further can't hurt, can it?"

Ferretti shook his head. "All right, how do you want to play this?"

***

Daniel ducked his head lower, hiding his face in the folds of the cloak they had 'liberated' from a slave who had just stepped out to dispose of some waste. His heart fluttered nervously in his chest, but he steeled his resolve. Jack and Sam-and Sloane- needed his help, and he would be there for them to give it. He wouldn't let them down.

Moving about the palace was even easier than Daniel had anticipated. None of the other slaves or the guards gave him a second glance. Everyone was too busy going about their business to notice as Daniel wandered around the corridors, learning more of his surroundings.

One turn brought Daniel into a bustling kitchen. He tried to withdraw before he was spotted, but a hand reached out and clamped down on his arm, drawing him further into the room.

"You!" an older, matronly woman boomed as she dragged Daniel over to a counter. "I need help delivering food to our lord in the great hall. " She shoved a basket of fruit into Daniel's arms, turned him around, then shoved him back toward the door. "Go on, now! The master's waiting, and you know he doesn't like that!"

Daniel stumbled slightly on the hem of his robe as he hurried out of the kitchen, clutching the basket tightly to his chest. He stayed with the line of people leaving the kitchen for awhile, then turned down a side hall when he was sure no one was looking.

"Daniel?"

Daniel gave a slight start at Ferretti's soft voice crackling in his ear. "L-Lou?"

"Everything all right?" Ferretti asked.

"Yeah," Daniel replied. "I haven't made it to the dungeons yet. Is everyone else in place?"

"Just waiting for your signal, Doc," Ferretti assured him. "You've got the hard job. Hey, promise me you'll put in a good word for me with Jack and General Hammond? I have a feeling I'm gonna be blacklisted by both of them for letting you do this."

Daniel allowed a smile to sneak out. "I'll try, Lou, but my name will probably be above yours on that list for actually doing this."

"In that case, you better come out of this in one piece so I can use you as a shield for their anger," Ferretti replied. "Don't forget about us out here; we've got your six. Ferretti out."

Daniel took a deep breath and continued walking, calmer and more confident from his brief talk with Ferretti. His mind cleared of all but his goal, he went back to his search with a renewed determination.

It was another fifteen minutes before he finally found his way to the dungeons. Two Jaffa were standing at the entrance, barring anyone from coming or going. Hunching his shoulders, Daniel walked up to them.

"What do you want, slave?" one of the Jaffa demanded.

Daniel kept his head ducked down. "I-I was sent to bring you some food," he stammered in Goa'uld, his nervousness not entirely an act.

"A special treat from the kitchens today," the second Jaffa stated, looking at the basket. "Why would the cook send Lanta berries? These belong on the master's table."

Daniel felt his heart thump in his chest. "I-I just do as ordered. I'll just return these to the kitchen and let the cook know-."

A large hand seized his arm and squeezed tightly. "You will leave the basket here with us, slave, and you will go. Now," the first Jaffa hissed.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, of course."

The hand squeezed even tighter, then released him. Daniel staggered back, the basket torn from his grasp by the guards eager for the berries. Daniel crept back into the shadows, then skirted around them and into the dungeon.

Cells lined both sides of the corridor, some filled and some empty. Daniel moved quickly and quietly down the hall, searching each room for a familiar face. Just when he felt as though he had failed, he spotted a flash of blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Drawing closer to the last cell on the left, Daniel took a closer look.

The cell was dim, but Daniel could just make out a couple of cots folded down from the walls. On one of them lay an indistinguishable lump. On the other was Sam, sitting up and leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. There was a faint movement near the back of the cell, but it was too dark for Daniel to see what it was. He turned his attention back to his obviously weary friend.

"Sam?"

The blond head popped up from where it rested against the wall, stunned blue eyes snapping over to him. "Daniel?" Sam asked, incredulous. "Daniel, my god, is that you?"

The movement at the back of the cell paused, then began to draw closer, catching Daniel's attention. It was Jack. "Daniel? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good to see you, too, Jack," Daniel replied. He took in his friends' appearances. Jack and Sam's uniforms were torn and filthy. Blood caked an old wound on Sam's forehead and Jack walked with a limp, but other than that they looked all right. "Teal'c and SG-2 are outside right now. We're going to get you out. Where's Sloane?"

A scowl darkened Jack's face. He moved over to the lump Daniel had seen on the other cot and gave it a rough shove. "Sloane!" he hissed. "Sloane! Get up!"

The lump gave a start and sat up. Sloane took in Jack and Sam's looks of disgust, then glanced over at Daniel. "What's going on?"

"We're getting out of here is what's going on," Jack told him, hauling him onto his feet. "Shut up and pay attention."

Daniel studied the walls on either side of the cell. "I assume it's an energy field again, right?"

"Good old predictable Goa'uld," Jack replied lightly. "Can you get us out?"

Daniel moved to one side, fingering a couple symbols on what looked like a control panel. "Uh . . . let's see . . ." He pressed a couple symbols. "Try that."

Jack reached out, only to be zapped by the crackle of the electric field. "Aack! Nope, not it."

Daniel winced and pressed another combination. "How about now?"

Another crackle. "Dammit!"

"Guess not."

Sloane shook his head, disgust on his face. "This is a waste of time! While you're busy figuring out how to open the damn door, those guards can come in and finish us all off! Why the hell did General Hammond send _you_ to try and help us?"

Daniel ignored him. "All right, Jack, I think I have it. Try it now."

Jack swept a hand out, encountering no resistance. With a soft cry of triumph, he passed over the threshold of the cell and over to Daniel, greeting the younger man with a slap on the back. "Way to go, spacemonkey. Which direction is Lou?"

Daniel pointed the way he'd come. "There's two guards just outside the door. I figured, with you, we could overpower them and take their uniforms, then sneak out the way I snuck in."

"You figure, huh?" Jack echoed, a hint of amusement in his tone. "Got any weapons for us?"

"Oh!" Daniel dug around in the folds of his robes and produced a P-90 and two Berettas. "Sorry; here you go."

Jack claimed the P-90, sighing with relief once he felt the familiar weight of the gun settle in his arms. "Now we're talking. Carter, take point. Let's get the hell out of here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Daniel should have known that the ease with which they were making their escape was too good to last. They had managed to subdue the Jaffa guards and even snag an extra set of robes for Sam with no effort at all on their part. The slight argument about who was going to hold the P-90 nearly brought them some unwanted attention, but Daniel quickly pointed out that it would be easier to hide a Beretta in Jaffa armor than a P-90. Once their weapons had been exchanged and everyone was sufficiently disguised, they began their escape. No one even looked at them as Daniel led them back through the maze of corridors to the slaves' entrance where SG-2 would be waiting for them. Daniel was just beginning to convince himself that they wouldn't even need SG-2's distraction when their sense of security came crashing down all around them.

"Jaffa! Kree!"

Their group paused in the open courtyard, mere meters away from freedom. Daniel cast the exit a pained, longing look, then turned with the rest of his team to face a small group of Jaffa heading their way. The Jaffa in the lead was a good six and a half feet tall, well-built and with a foreboding presence. The gold of his tattoo glinted in the sunlight, informing Daniel that it was none other than a First Prime, but of who escaped him as he was unable to raise his eyes to the symbol without giving himself away.

"Where do you think you're going?" the First Prime demanded of Jack and Sloane in Goa'uld. "You are abandoning your post! Explain yourselves!"

Daniel reached into his robes and sent two clicks over the radio, signaling Ferretti's team to be ready, then stepped forward. "Forgive us, master," he spoke for his friends. "I was sent by our lord to summon these two -."

Daniel never got the chance to finish. The First Prime backhanded Daniel hard enough to send the young man sprawling onto the ground. "How dare you speak to me, slave! You dare sully _me_ with your lowly filth?" The quick grab of Sam's hand on Jack's arm to hold him in place went unnoticed.

Daniel lightly touched his face, wincing at the sharp stab of pain he felt. He brought his fingertips away and spied blood staining them. Wiping the blood onto his robes, he moved into a kneeling position before the Jaffa. "Forgive me, master."

The First Prime sneered and drew his foot back, prepared to kick Daniel when Jack suddenly pulled out his Beretta and fired off a shot at the Jaffa. The bullet struck the First Prime right in the center of the forehead, killing him instantly. The Jaffa fell to the ground, partially on top of Daniel.

There was a very brief pause at the sudden action, but the shock wore off quickly. One of the other Jaffa screamed out an alarm, and all hell broke loose.

Daniel scrambled out from under the dead First Prime and yanked his radio out of his robes. "Lou!" he yelled. "Now would be a good time!"

Explosions answered him all around the outer wall. Screams of pain and anger filled the air over staff blasts and weapons fire. Daniel squinted through the dust in the air and running bodies, hoping to catch sight of his team. He finally spotted Sam against an overturned wagon, firing at a group of Jaffa just arriving in the courtyard. Quickly searching the body of the First Prime, Daniel found a zat gun and ran to join Sam.

"Sam!" he yelled, ducking down beside her. "Where are Jack and Sloane?"

Sam barely spared him a glance. "Sloane took off for the entrance! I don't know what happened to the Colonel!"

Daniel scanned the courtyard, searching all of the faces for the one of his best friends. He found Jack crouching down by the outer wall. The two men's eyes met, and Jack gestured for Daniel to run through the entrance. Daniel shook his head emphatically, gesturing back at Jack. A burst of staff weapon fire sent Daniel ducking back down beside Sam, covering his head from the debris splintering off of the wagon.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Sam shouted at Daniel. "We're sitting ducks!"

A grenade came sailing over the top of the wall just then, catching their eyes. They followed it as it sailed through the air and clattered to the ground by a Jaffa who was still firing on his and Sam's positions. Daniel grinned at Sam. "Ask and ye shall receive."

The instant the grenade went off, Daniel and Sam burst from their positions and took off at a run towards the slaves' entrance and freedom. Daniel let Sam get ahead of him, then veered off in Jack's direction. Jack was trying to run towards him, but his leg was obviously more injured than Daniel had thought. The limp that had been a mere nuisance during their careful walk through the palace had become more pronounced. Daniel dodged weapons fire, ducking around Jack and slinging Jack's arm around his shoulders to help him.

"Why can't you follow orders for once?" Jack groused at him.

"Why can't you accept help for once?" Daniel shot back, pulling Jack closer to the entrance.

They had just made it to the entrance to the passage that would take them safely out of the palace when something hot seared across Daniel's arm, pushing him against Jack just as the wall they passed exploded. Daniel cried out in pain, sagging against his friend briefly, but forced himself to straighten and pulled Jack through the passage and out of the palace.

The instant they broke free on the other side of the wall, they were swarmed with people. Daniel could barely make heads or tails of the words being shouted at him and around him, but he felt several hands supporting him, helping him to lead Jack towards the Stargate. The young man welcomed the help, feeling his strength being sapped from him with every step. The gunfire continued to follow them in their escape, but fortunately the staff weapon blasts were beginning to taper off. Daniel became so focused on listening for the blasts with each agonizing step that he gave a start when he heard the familiar kawoosh of the Stargate wormhole just feet away. Heart racing at being so near the end of the road, Daniel tightened his grip on Jack and plunged ahead through the blessed chill toward home.

"Medic!"

Daniel staggered on the ramp, nearly dropping his friend. He heard Jack grunt in pain and mumbled an apology. Lifting his head, he searched for Hammond. "Get a medical team here!"

As if appearing at his words, the doors to the 'gate room flew open, admitting Frasier and her team. Daniel pulled Jack closer to Frasier, eager to get help for his friend and at the same time clearing the ramp for the rest of their party. Once Jack had been handed over to Frasier and secured on a gurney, Daniel turned back and silently counted heads as the rest of the rescue team emerged through the 'gate.

At long last, Ferretti and Teal'c appeared, the last of the group. "Close the iris!" Ferretti shouted.

Hammond entered the room at a run. "Successful mission, SG-2?"

Ferretti grinned wearily at Hammond and straightened. "Everyone present and accounted for, General."

Hammond nodded, smiling slightly. "Glad to hear it. Go ahead and get cleaned up and checked out by the infirmary. I look forward to the debrief. Let's schedule it for two hours from now."

"Yes, sir," Ferretti replied. He scanned the room as Hammond moved towards Sam, his eyes finally falling on Daniel. Teal'c was hovering nearby, clearly torn between staying with Daniel and following Jack to the Infirmary. "Hey, Doc, Teal'c, let's go get cleaned up and grab some grub, and meanwhile we can check on your team."

Daniel's eyes followed Sam and Hammond out of the room, then he nodded sluggishly. "Sounds good, Lou." He tried to take a step towards Teal'c, but was suddenly overcome with dizziness. The world began to tilt, and just as he was going to fall, a pair of strong hands grasped his arms. Sharp, piercing pain radiated up his arm, and Daniel couldn't hold back a cry. Several eyes were immediately drawn to him, including those of Dr. Frasier. She nodded to several nurses to take Jack away, then hurried over to Daniel.

"Daniel?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Daniel mumbled, shifting in Teal'c's grasp. "Just got a little dizzy. That's all."

Teal'c loosened his grip on Daniel's arms, his eyes examining his young friend. "Daniel Jackson, you are injured."

Daniel shook his head. "N-No, I'm fine. Just a scratch. A staff blast caught the wall as Jack and I were running. A piece just caught me, that's all. Please, go take care of Jack and Sam."

Frasier ignored him and gently began to peel back part of Daniel's robe, revealing his left arm. "This is more than a piece of shrapnel, Daniel. It looks like that staff blast nicked you. Any closer and you'd have lost your arm. You're dizzy because you're still bleeding, and heavily." She tore off a strip of Daniel's robe and tied it tightly around Daniel's arm to staunch the blood flow. "Can you make it to the Infirmary or do you need a wheelchair?"

"I don't need the Infirmary," Daniel argued. "I'm fine. Jack and Sam need you."

"They're being seen already, Daniel," Frasier reasoned with him. "But the longer you argue with me, the longer it'll take for me to get to them. Are you going to cooperate or not?"

Daniel sighed heavily. "All right, Janet, you win."

Frasier smiled kindly at him. "That's all right, Daniel. I usually do. Come on."

As Daniel began to walk to the Infirmary with Teal'c and Ferretti supporting him, his eyes were drawn towards Sloane. The lieutenant was standing by the ramp, his head ducked low as he spoke quietly with Andrews and Preston. Feeling Daniel's eyes, Sloane looked up and gave Daniel such a look of contempt that Daniel froze in his tracks.

"Daniel?" Frasier asked, confused.

"Just a minute, Janet." Daniel pulled away from Teal'c's and Ferretti's hands and took several steps towards Sloane. He was somewhat mollified to see Preston and Andrews looking away from him in shame, but Sloane's defiant gaze fueled the anger that had been simmering in his heart for the last couple of weeks.

"Do you have something you want to say to me, Sloane?" Daniel demanded hotly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sloane denied.

"Don't you?" Daniel replied. "You've had plenty to say _about_ me ever since you got here. I just thought I'd give you the opportunity to be a man and finally say some of it to my face. Well?"

Sloane sneered at Daniel. "What's the matter? Did somebody say something that hit a little too close to home? No one is saying anything that isn't true, you know. You're a civilian. You know nothing about what it takes to survive out there on the front line, when push comes to shove. You got lucky today, but how long do you think that's going to last? I mean, look at you. Everyone else on the rescue team made it out without a scratch."

The 'gate room had grown deathly silent. Not a single person moved or even breathed. Anger was quickly overcoming the shock that the airmen and marines were feeling from the blatant attack on Daniel's character, but all of it paled in comparison to the fire that was flashing in Daniel's normally kind, calm blue eyes.

"Lucky?" Daniel retorted. "Is that what you call it? Where were _you_ when the fight started? Saving your own ass? Sam told me you bolted for the exit while the rest of us ducked down and fired back. As to how I got injured? This 'scratch' came from trying to help my friend escape. He was injured and needed help; since I was the only one around, I had to give it to him. Maybe I _am_ a civilian; maybe I don't always know what I'm supposed to do when I go off-world. I'm going to make mistakes. It happens. But if the day ever comes that I become so arrogant that I think I can do no wrong, then I pray to God someone will step in and remove me from the program, because _that_'s when I'm likely to get somebody killed. So do us all a favor and take a reality check before _you_ get a good soldier killed."

Daniel turned his back on Sloane, suddenly very tired. He looked over at Frasier. "Janet? Can we go now? I think I'm gonna pass out."

Teal'c and Ferretti almost didn't catch him before he hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jack found himself pausing outside of Daniel's office once more. It had been three days since he and his team had been rescued from the Goa'uld stronghold on P2Q-663, and in that time he had barely seen hide nor hair of his young friend. Jack knew that Daniel was still seeing Fraiser for the wound he'd sustained to his arm, but other than that, no one knew what Daniel had been up to. Jack had given Daniel time to approach him, but now Jack's patience was just about gone. Daniel belonged on SG-1, and Jack was determined to make Daniel believe that as much as everyone else did.

Whatever rumors had been flying around about Daniel before had certainly been quashed since the whole 663 fiasco. Thanks to Fraiser and Ferretti, word had spread like wildfire throughout the base about how Daniel had faced down enemy Jaffa to almost single-handedly rescue the SGC's frontline team from certain doom. Daniel had gone from geek to awe-inspiring hero literally overnight. Daniel's actions on 663 had been enough to convince even the most hardened marine that Daniel was more than deserving of a place on SG-1; now if only _Daniel_ could see that, they would be all set.

Bracing himself for yet another argument, Jack entered Daniel's office uninvited and strode right up to his best friend.

"So, Daniel, how do you feel about coming back to SG-1?" he asked, sinking into his usual chair beside Daniel's desk.

Daniel looked up through his eyelashes at Jack, his head still lowered. "Are we going to keep going around in circles on this, Jack? I don't belong on SG-1; I never did."

Jack leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "And you feel that way because Carter, T, and I are all some larger-than-life heroes, out saving the world every chance we get while you are some tagalong geek we take pity on?"

Daniel winced. "I wouldn't have put it quite like that."

Jack nodded as though deep in thought. "I see." He focused intense brown eyes on his young friend. "Well, then, since you're dead set on riding a desk from now on, maybe you can give me your opinion on someone else I've been considering for your place on the team. What do you say?"

Daniel's flinch was ever so slight, but Jack's sharp eyes didn't miss it. "S-Sure," Daniel agreed, his tone carefully neutral.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. "I know this guy from way back, and I know he'd be the perfect choice for us. Well, first things first, being a first contact team, we'd need someone familiar with languages, right?"

Daniel nodded his head carefully. "Of course; hopefully this person knows a few. It'd be great if they were familiar with more than one language, and some ancient dialects, as those seem to be the most prevalent we encounter."

"Perfect!" Jack said. "I know he knows some of them. He'll fit in perfectly fine there. Now, about determination and loyalty. Would you say that was necessary?"

Daniel frowned. "Of course, Jack. What good is a team player who won't play for the team? And a lot of the stuff we've run into out there would have been the end of us if we hadn't stuck it out."

"Well, I know that he's done some pretty incredible things for our country in the past," Jack commented. "Would you like to hear about them?"

That was the last thing Daniel wanted to do, but he swallowed thickly. "Sure," he said again.

Jack leaned his head back, his eyes focusing somewhere into the past. "Well, he has risked his life several times over to help out his colleagues on more than one occasion. He's been injured in the line of duty more often than not, too. Oh, and he's smart. A brilliant tactician. There was this one rescue mission into hostile territory a while back; you know, our government doesn't usually sanction that sort of thing. Too high risk with not enough of a guarantee of the gains. That didn't stop this guy, though. He deliberately placed _himself_ in danger, right in the middle of the enemy's camp, to in order to extract some men that had been taken hostage. Now, not only did he do that, but he made sure he was the last one out so that he was sure that the hostages all made it. Hell, everyone thought he was nuts to even _think_ about pulling something like that off, but boy, weren't we surprised when it all went off according to plan without a hitch. Impressive, isn't it?"

Daniel nodded when Jack finally broke off the glowing description. He felt a chunk of ice drop in the pit of his stomach; it sounded to him as though Jack had found the perfect person to round out SG-1. Someone to come in and replace him on the team.

"He sounds really great, Jack," Daniel replied honestly, feeling his heart breaking on the inside. "Too good to be true, almost."

"Would you think that meets your qualifications as hero?" Jack asked him. "You know, so he could fit in with me and Carter and Teal'c."

"I . . ." Daniel looked deep into Jack's eyes, unable to deny the truth. "He sounds perfect, Jack. Brave, selfless, compassionate, intelligent; he'll make a great contribution to the team. Do I, uh, do I know him?"

A strange smile spread across Jack's face. He stood up and clapped a hand down on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed. "I should say so. His name is Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Heat bloomed on Daniel's face, and he shook his head in denial. "What? Jack, no, I never did any of that stuff you just said!"

Jack squeezed Daniel's shoulder again. "From what I hear, _you_ created the plan, _you _placed yourself in danger to get us out, and _you_ took out several Jaffa to cover our escape. Or did Hammond, Teal'c, and Ferretti lie?"

"N-no, but-," Daniel stammered.

"Brave, selfless, compassionate, intelligent," Jack echoed Daniel's words. He stared seriously down at the young archaeologist. "You said so yourself, Daniel. And if you ask me, those qualities right there are really the stuff of legends."

Jack patted Daniel's shoulder and moved back to the door of Daniel's office, then paused and turned back.

"SG-1 is scheduled for a briefing tomorrow morning at nine sharp," he told Daniel. "We'll be going to P4Z-972 to examine some ruins. I'd really like it if you would join us."

He slipped out before Daniel had a chance to respond.

***

Hammond took his customary seat at the head of the briefing table and glanced around. Jack O'Neill sat on his right, eyes jumping from his watch to the door of the room every few minutes as if expecting someone to arrive. Across from Jack, on Hammond's left, sat Sam. At first glance, she appeared to be intently studying the MALP data from P4Z-972, but upon closer examination, Hammond could see that she was staring blankly at the file. Teal'c, seated on the other side of Sam, sat serenely in his chair, waiting patiently for the briefing to begin. The emptiness of the chair on the other side of Jack was keenly felt by everyone in the room.

Hammond looked at his second in command. "Should we be expecting anyone else, Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack glanced yet again at his watch, then the front door, then finally sighed. "I was hoping, sir."

"Very well, then." Hammond turned his attention to Sam. "Captain Carter, if you-."

"Sorry I'm late!" Daniel breezed into the meeting, his arms full of books and files. He set everything down on the table and sank into the chair beside Jack. "I spent all last night reviewing the MALP's report on the ruins, and I knew I had some research in my office that would help me figure out just what might have happened on that planet."

"That's quite all right, Dr. Jackson," Hammond assured him. He looked at the rest of the team, taking note of their smiling, relieved faces, and focused on Jack. "Colonel? Are you ready to proceed?"

Jack beamed proudly and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, sir. SG-1 is ready."

THE END

* * *

What a ride! And exactly one year after I first published the story, I finally finished it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for sticking it out with me all this time!


End file.
